Una Oportunidad para Recordarla
by Erini Suun-Ai
Summary: Edward siempre ha tenido una buena memoria para las cosas importantes, pero ¿que pasara cuando algo que en un principio habia sido insignificante se convierta en una lucha entre el presente y el pasado? ¿Será el destino?
1. Nota

_**¿Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo...?**_

Cuando las decisiones importantes se tomaban mediante un práctico...

_"De Tin Marín de Do Pingue... Cucara Macara, Títere fue, yo no fui fue Tete Pégale, Pégale...!"_

De cuando se podían detener las cosas cuando se complicaban con un simple...

_"¡No se vale" o "Zafo...!"_

De cuando Los errores se arreglaban diciendo simplemente...

_"¿Empezamos otra vez?"_

De cuando El peor castigo y condena era que te hicieran escribir 100 veces...

_"No debo..."_

De cuando, para salvar a todos los amigos... Bastaba con un grito de...

_"¡Un, Dos, Tres por mi y por todos mis amigos.....!"_

De cuando descubrías tus más ocultas habilidades, a causa de un...

_"¡A que no puedes hacer esto!"_

De cuando no había nada más prohibido que jugar con fuego...

_SOBRE TODO EN DICIEMBRE_

De cuando lo único que nos hacía correr como locos era....

_"¡El Ultimo que llegue es...!"_

De cuando "Policías y Ladrones" era solo un juego para el recreo,

_Y por supuesto era mucho más divertido ser Ladrón..._

De cuando la más moderna, poderosa y eficiente arma que jamás se había inventado era....

_La Bomba del Globo con Agua_

De cuando aquella Moneda bajo la Almohada que nos dejaba el Ratón de Los Dientes, era…

_Como un Tesoro para comprar todo tipo de Dulces..._

De cuando "¡¡¡GUERRA!!!" No significaba más que…

_Bolas de papel durante las horas libres en clase...._

De cuando los Alimentos Básicos y Esenciales eran…

_Tan solo Leche con Galletas y los Dulces a Diario..._

De cuando quitarle las ruedas pequeñas a la bici significaba…

_Un gran pasó en tu vida...._

De cuando el Negocio del Siglo era…

_Cambiar esas Estampas del Álbum más Soñado por todos..._

De cuando todos te admiraban si…

_Lograbas cruzar la cuerda mientras saltabas…_

De cuando cualquier trozo de Yeso o Tabique era…

_Como un Tesoro para poder formar un Circulo en el Piso y Jugar "Stop"..._

De cuando todas esas cosas tan simples nos hacían felices, simplemente...

_No necesitábamos nada más...._

De cuando Un balón, Una cuerda y Dos amigos…

_Eran Suficientes para pasarla bien todo el Día..._

De cuando una maestra te regañaba...

_Buscábamos a otra amiga(o) para reír juntos todo el día y burlarse de la maestra....._

_**SI PUEDES RECORDAR LA MAYORÍA DE ESTAS COSAS Y HE CONSEGUIDO QUE SONRIAS, ENTONCES SIGNIFICA QUE HAS TENIDO UNA INFANCIA FELIZ...**_

_**Y QUE TODAVÍA TE QUEDA DENTRO ALGO DEL NIÑO QUE ERAMOS NO HACE TANTO TIEMPO...**_

Hola chicas soy Lex de nuevo trayéndoles una historia solo que esta vez será una con mas o menos 5 capítulos. Les puse este texto porque de cierto modo me pareció lindo y que tiene algo que ver con mi historia llamada _Una Oportunidad para Recordarla._

Espero les guste y la disfrútenla el siguiente será el Prefacio…


	2. Prefacio

_**Esta historia es mía los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer autora de mi mas grande adicción Crepúsculo.**_

_**PREFACIO**_

¿Alguna vez han olvidado algo, que no debieron haber olvidado? ¿Creen en el destino?

¿No me entienden?... Bueno les contare pero para que me entiendan debo comenzar por quien soy yo.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen vivo con mi madre Esme – no es por presumir pero ella es genial, además de una de las mejores decoradoras de todo Washington -mi padre murió cuando yo era aun muy pequeño su nombre era Carlisle Cullen y era medico, residimos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, en casa también viven mis 2 únicos tíos Edward –hermano de mi mamá y por el cual llevo el nombre- y Elizabeth ambos son muy buenas personas lastima no poder decir lo mismo de la pesada de mi prima Tanya (mi acosadora personal).

Mi vida no era realmente interesante, básicamente el colegio pero todo cambio aquella semana en la que todo parecía salirme mal o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que ella apareció.

¿De quién hablo?

De Isabella Swan o Bella como todos la llaman y es una chica hermosa que se supone debería recordar, pero ese es exactamente el problema, lo que se de ella es porque mi madre me lo conto, es hija de padres divorciados su padre es Charlie Swan jefe de policías en Forks y su madre Renée, ella vive con su padre ya que como su madre esta un poco enferma y no le permitió a Bella cuidarla, por lo que ahora Renée vive en casa de sus padres muy cerca de donde esta mi casa.

Uno pensaría que esta chica si que tiene mala suerte pero a pesar de todo ella es alegre, risueña y una excelente persona… ah y olvide mencionar un poco torpe, tiene como mejor amigo a un mastodonte llamado Emmett –quizá si no lo conocieran los intimidaría pero cuando lo conoces es mas como un niño- ambos se conocieron en el instituto hace un par de años y desde entonces son inseparables a el lo secunda su amigo y cuñado Jasper Hale además que es novio de la prima de Bella- Alice ella es extrovertida y una compradora compulsiva jajaja o por lo menos eso lo dice la propia Bella y es todo lo contrario a su novio- y por ultimo tenemos a Rosalie Hale –una chica por demás vanidosa y que bien podrías confundir con alguna de esas chicas que participan en concursos de belleza o una modelo -hermana de Jasper, novia de Emmett y digamos la "amiga" de Bella lo digo de esta manera porque ella se siente de cierto modo intimidada por la castaña - según su propio hermano- esto derivado de la larga y excelente amistad que la une con su novio –al que parece cree de su propiedad- pero al final aprendió a querer a Bella, quizá porque por fin comprendió el valor de la relación entre Emmett y Bella que es más como la relación de dos hermanos a una romántica.

¿Complicado? Ya lo creo.

Si, esta chica tiene muchos amigos y siendo sincero yo no pretendo ser uno más, sino digamos que otra cosa-ustedes entienden- pero antes de cantar victoria en esta guerra debo librar una que otra batalla y aunque estoy decidido a lograrlo, realmente no se lo que el destino me tenga preparado.

Bien prefacio listo.

Espero les guste, por fis déjenme sus comentarios para ver que les parece, ya les tengo el primer capitulo solo falta corregirle algunas cositas y quizá para el jueves si no es que mañana mismo se los subo.

No olviden comentarios, Buenas o Malas impresiones se aceptan, estoy abierta a la crítica y las ideas.

**Muchas gracias a mi bella amiga y madrina por haberme ayudado.**

Lex…


	3. Chapter 3

_Primavera, la mejor y peor época del año. Mejor por el paisaje y ver la naturaleza renacer en un ciclo de esplendor. La peor porque hay un aire recargado de romanticismo en el ambiente… por decir algo._

_**

* * *

**_

-Sr. Cullen vaya por un trapeador- me dijo el profesor de biología cuando uno de mis torpes compañeros tiró mi probeta. Él estaba tan distraído mirando a la rubia de la primera fila que tenía ganas de ponerle una cubeta para su baba. Salí del aula a buscar el armario de limpieza. Encontré uno a la vuelta del pasillo, tomé el pomo de la puerta y despreocupadamente entré.

Lo que vieron mis ojos jamás quiero recordarlo. Mi prima Tanya estaba contra una pila de cajas, traía la falda en el piso y…. Una de sus… glándulas mamarias al aire. El tipo que estaba casi sobre ella y parecía hambriento se giró.

-Está ocupado- me dijo sin detenerse, por todos los ángeles del cielo… no podía creer lo que veía, bueno bajé mi mirada y cerré la puerta balbuceando una disculpa. Y así encontré de ocupado el siguiente armario solo que esta vez toqué. Encontrar un trapeador no era posible sin pasar por encima de algún par de adolescentes cuyas hormonas estaban activadas gracias a la primavera.

**_:D:D:D:D:D:D_**

-_esta canción es buena_-¿Hijo?..¿Edward?- me llamo mi madre o eso creí escuchar así que me gire para comprobarlo y así era.

-Mande… lo siento ¿que pasa ma?

-Solo quería decirte que me bajare antes porque necesito comprar unas cosa pero nos vemos en casa ¿ok? no tardare

-Esta bien ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No yo voy, tú ve a casa debes estar agotado por el instituto-solo me limite a asentir, si supiera que día tuve

-Ed ¿te sientes mal hijo?

-No madre ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- solo porque había visto pornografía sin querer y el jefe de policía me cancelo la licencia y tenía que viajar en servicio público, no me sentía mal. Que va.

-No, por nada es solo que no quitas la mirada de la ventana y vienes medio ido… jaja pero olvídalo ya ves como soy de exagerada- me volví de nuevo a hacia la ventana, así evitaría el ver la cantidad de parejitas que hay en todos los asientos. Ya parecía que era contagioso lo de las hormonas.

-Jaja ma no te preocupes ok, yo estoy bien es solo que como dices estoy cansado-ella solo se limito a asentir y a mirar por la ventana, creo que buscando la razón por la que yo miraba hacia ella, mi madre siempre era tan… ¿como decirlo?…una madre

Esme me conocía demasiado bien, se que no se creyó eso del cansancio pero es que desde que subimos al autobús por todos lados veo a parejas tocándose, besándose, hablándose al oído, abrazándose o simplemente tomados de la mano, bueno limitarme al autobús es poco estaban en todas las esquinas-no que este en contra de eso pero es que no podrían esperar a expresarse su cariño cuando estén solos, muy solos.

Miraba hacia un lado y veía a dos chicos abrazados, iban de pie, al lado chicos riendo como locos…

Ok de vuelta a la ventana, era mejor ver pasar cientos de casas a tener que aguantar una sesión de besos.

-Edward me bajo en la siguiente parada ¿ok?

-Sí mamá-conteste

De pronto me sorprendió un chirrido fuerte, el autobús había frenado de manera estrepitosa y unos segundos después sentí un dolor en las piernas y un calor extraño.

-Lo siento- escuché balbucear a una chica… que estaba…sobre de mí. Oh por Dios, tenía a una niña sobre mis piernas, su largo cabello caoba le tapaba el rostro casi por completo. Hizo el intento de levantarse y otra vez el autobús frenó y ella fue a dar… mejor no lo digo, pero me dolió.

-Ouch- solté sin querer.

-Sorry, lo siento mucho- dijo removiéndose y haciendo que ya no me doliera sino que… cálmate Edward, es solo una chica en apuros, debes comportarte como un caballero.

-No hay problema, te ayudo- dije tratando de levantarla pero mis manos parecieron quedar pegadas a su estrecho talle, tenía una cintura delgada. El olor de sus cabellos era impactante…fresias.

-Señora Esme! Hola- la chica saludó a mi mamá por su nombre con gran entusiasmo, esperen ¿acaso la conocía?

-Hola Bells-ahí tenia mi respuesta -¿Cómo estas?- preguntó mi madre sonriendo al verme en una posición tan desconcertante.

-Bien y ¿usted?- esa chica se pasaba de fresca, seguía sobre mis piernas y saludaba a mi madre sin remordimiento, aunque ahora que le veía el rostro me quedé un poco mareado. Era hermosa, pálida, con algunas pecas salpicadas, su nariz pequeña y perfecta, como toda ella.

-¡Uy! Lo siento –se disculpo de nuevo al ver en la posición en la que estábamos y su rostro se cubrió de un encantador tono carmín-creo que será mejor ponerme de pie- suavemente la ayudé a levantarse

-Bien gracias -esto esta demás por lo que ella expreso arriba hasta aquí lo borraría y lo que sigue después del guión tal cual–mientras ambas hablaban un chico se acercó a nosotros, me imagine que iba con ella por la manera en la que interrumpió la conversación

-Bella, ¿qué te sucedió? –Pausa- no me digas, no me digas-pidió este en forma un poco infantil- ¿acaso te haz vuelto a caer?-y dicho esto soltó una sonora carcajada haciendo q varios pasajeros se giraran a observar.

-Cállate Em- dijo… ¿como la llamo mi madre así Bells? No la conocía quizá fuera hija de alguna de sus amigas.

-No puedo evitarlo, es solo que…jaja-y continuo riendo mientras hablaba- y dime ¿Quién fue esta vez tu victima?

-Mmm…pues…él-dijo señalándome, no entendía bien a que se refería pero cuando lo hice me inundo un extraño sentimiento. ¿Yo su "VICTÍMA"?- y el chico volvió a explotar en carcajadas

Después de aproximadamente 5 minutos de risas (por parte del chico mastodonte) y al darse cuanta Bella de que mi madre la miraba volvió a hablar, claro dirigiéndose solo a ella, al parecer yo era invisible.

-Oh lo siento que descortés él-dijo señalando al mastodonte que la acompañaba- es Emmett un amigo-ok eso me hizo reír un amigo ¿que ellos no eran los que se besaban? ¿O era la otra pareja?

-Mucho gusto, él –dijo mamá señalándome a mi e imitando el gesto de Bells–es mi hijo Edward

-Hola- me limite a decir

-Jaja- comenzó a reír la chica, yo no entendía que era tan gracioso- creo que no me recuerda pero ¿por qué lo haría? Yo era totalmente diferente-¿qué? Ahora si estaba confundido ¿yo la conocía? No, no lo creo quien se olvidaría de una chica tan linda…si lo acepto era linda más que linda era muy guapa

-Jaja –continuo riendo-Mira Em el es un ex compañero del colegio, te dije que no me reconocería pero tú no me creíste

-Lo siento nena pero es que no puedo creer que alguien no te reconozca-¿nena? que patán

-¿En serio no la recuerdas Edward?-pregunto mamá riendo con ella, y yo era el único que se perdía del chiste

-¿Debería?-pregunte cada vez mas confundido

-No te preocupes Ed, lo siento Edward-corrigió-por supuesto no tendrías por que recordarme-que chica tan más rara ni siquiera se veía molesta todo lo contrario esa chica es muy extraña

-Lo siento en serio- dije un poco apenado

-Chicos yo me bajo aquí-anuncio mamá-Ed te veo más tarde, Bella un gusto verte de nuevo y Emmet un gusto conocerte- se despidió. El chico que acompañaba a Bella se acerco a mamá y le dijo algo antes de que bajara, ella solo asintió y bajo.

Bella permanecía sentada observando la escena mientras yo la miraba a ella como embobado aun de pie, hasta que la voz de Emmett me saco de mi ensoñación, dándome cuenta que ya ni siquiera la miraba

-¿Es hermosa verdad?-me pregunto de forma descarada, pero a quien quiero engañar lo era realmente me gire hacia ella para comprobar que ella ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, ahora ocupaba el que mi madre había dejado ni siquiera nos miraba ya que estaba concentrada en lo que pasaba fuera de la ventana

-Lastima que no la recuerdes-me dijo honestamente- y Edward ¿quieres sentarte?-pregunto a lo que yo solo negué- bueno entonces lo hare yo

Envolvió a Bella en sus brazos y esta dio un brinco por la sorpresa pero al voltear la cara y ver la sonrisa de su "amigo" una gran sonrisa se formo en sus rosados labios. -"_Lastima que no la recuerdes…la recuerdes"-_ Las palabras de Emmet resonaban en mi cabeza, es que ¿Cómo era posible olvidar a una chica tan hermosa como ella? Estaba dispuesto a conocerla o mejor dicho a recordarla.

-Disculpa ¿enserio nos conocemos?- pregunte interrumpiendo la pequeña conversación que tenían, Bella giro su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa-Mmm ¿De donde exactamente? Lo siento pero mi memoria es muy mala

-No te preocupes, como te dije no esperaba que me recordaras. Yo soy Isabella Swam fui tu compañera en el colegio por 5 años, además de que mi madre vive cerca de tu casa, en casa de mi abuela Marie.

-Oh… ¿tú eres nieta de la señora Marie?

-Sí-respondió-enserio no te martirices antes era muy diferente, es más no creo que hallamos hablado muchas veces, yo era muy callada-finalizo yo solamente asentí. Tendría que preguntarle más a mamá de ella.

El chico se inclino un poco y le susurro algo al oído que la hizo sonrojarse, reír y negar con la cabeza. Era tan tierna.

-Ey Eddi-era el chico

-¿sí?-respondí de manera simple, aun mirando a Bella ni siquiera me había molestado como me había llamado.

-Bueno-pausa-yo-pausa-me preguntaba-pausa, al parecer estaba jugando con Bella-mira hoy es mi cumpleaños y me han organizado una fiesta, buen dos una hoy con mi familia y otra el mañana con mis amigos

-Aja- no entendía por que me lo decía

-Y bueno una de las organizadoras es Bella y otras chicas, y bueno el problema es que yo voy a estar un poco entretenido con los invitados y lo que menos quiero es que ella-dijo señalando a Bella- se quede sola…

-Por eso no voy a ir te lo dije Emmet!-lo interrumpió- Además de que ella me odia

-Como sea-dijo ignorando lo que había dicho- ya que ustedes eran compañeros ¿podrías venir a la fiesta y acompañar a mi chica?

-¿A tu chica?

-Sí a Bella

-Ahh… no lo creo prudente, además de que no creo que ella se sienta cómoda en vista de que no la recuerdo

-Ves te lo advertí-dijo Bella en tono de triunfo

-Ok primer intento fallido-dijo volviéndose a Bella - Te propongo una cosa si lo logro convencerlo de que asista ¿tú iras?-ella lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder

-Trato, pero si el no acepta no voy ni hoy, ni mañana

-Trato- dijo estrechando su mano

-Entonces ¿Qué dices Ed?-Bella solo nos observaba mejor dicho me observaba esperando mi respuesta, pero antes de poder negarme de nuevo su celular sonó ella miro la pantalla se giro un poco y contesto. Fue cuando me di cuenta que el lugar de junto iba vacio así que me senté mientras ella hablaba, ambos solo la observábamos tratando de escuchar.

_-Hola ogris ¿Qué paso?-pausa-no lo se apenas voy para la casa- aja-si no te preocupes- aun no se si saldré…_

-Entonces ¿qué dices Ed?-volvió a preguntarme el chico por lo que me obligue a dejar de escuchar la conversación de Bella

-Ella ¿es tu novia?-pregunte muy directamente

-No solo somos amigos

-¿amigos?... disculpa que me entrometa pero no lo puedo creer, hace un rato los vi besándose además tu le dices amor y mi chica

-¿Besándonos? No lo creo eso jamás lo permitiría Bella, y de lo demás es solo de cariño así nos tratamos desde siempre, es por eso que me dice que "ella", mi novia-aclaro- no la quiere. Pero conozco a Bella desde mucho antes de mi novia y no pretendía dejar de tratarla como siempre solo por eso, es más aunque Isabella…Ouch, eso dolió-se quejo después de que Bella lo golpeara en el brazo, al parecer no le gustaba su nombre completo- tuviera novio-continuo- la trataría de la misma manera

-Oh-así que eso era- y ¿el que la llamo si es su novio?

-Jaja no es su papá, solo que es un poco malhumorado y por eso el apodo. Pero ya respóndeme ¿aceptas o no ir con Bella?

-Es que no creo que sea prudente, además tendría que pedir permiso-eso fue embarazoso pero tenía que encontrar alguna escusa

-Yo le pregunte a tu mamá si estaba de acuerdo y ella estuvo de acuerdo-oh! por eso se acerco a ella, dios tenía todo preparado-solo tienes que decir que si yo los recogeré a ambos y los traeré de vuelta, sería solo un rato créeme a Bella no le gustan las fiestas y además es mala bailarina…

-Ey! Te oí-le reclamo esta aun con el teléfono en el oído

- Vamos –insistió- además tendrás la oportunidad de recordarla-en eso tenía toda la razón, después de todo no era tan mala idea.

-Está bien-respondí haciendo que Bella se girara y mirara a Emmett con recelo mientras por el contrario él la miraba con superioridad

-Gracias. Enserio para mí es muy importante tener a esta chica en una celebración tan especial

_-Ogro, olvida lo de quedarme en casa, saldré con Emmet y unos amigos-aja-si-no te preocupes Em me llevara a casa después-si yo también te quiero, Adiós_

-¡Acepto!-grito Emmett- la cara de Bella era de total resignación

-Está bien a qué hora pasaras por nosotros

-Pues. No sé donde vive Edward pero tu si, así que… ¿que te parece si los recojo a ambos en el mismo lugar?

-Está bien, yo te llamo mas tarde para decirte donde exactamente, lo más seguro es que sea por casa Renné, así podre pasar a visitarla ¿eso está bien para ti Edward?

-Si, por qué no-ella solo asintió como para mostrarme que me había escuchado

-Ok-dijo-entonces te llamo más tarde cuando este ya por tu casa, solo que no tengo tu número-tomo su bolsa y comenzó a buscar algo- toma-me entrego su celular-escríbelo por fis-dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano para saludar a alguien a lo lejos- nene le das el mío, acabo de ver a un amigo lo voy a saludar – y se dirigió a la parte trasera del bus, hice lo que me pidió mientras Emmet me daba el numero de Bella. Antes de que el bus llegara a su destino final ella regreso diciendo que había invitado a un amigo más.

Por fin habíamos llegado y bajamos del autobús primero Emmet y después Bella quien prácticamente se aventó a sus brazos entre risas-estoy seguro de que jamás podría olvidar a una chica como ella si la hubiera conocido, pero quizá como decía ella la razón era que había cambiado demasiado.

-Bueno Edward te veré mas tarde-dijo Em-cuando los recoja, por favor te pido que cuides a mi chica- y volví a asentir al parecer esta chica causaba que me volviera un completo idiota

- Adiós- me despedi de ambos Emmett me dio la misma despedida mientras que de Bella solo recibí un movimiento de mano y un nos vemos más tarde mientras arrastraba a su amigo a una heladería.

…………………………………………………………………..

Diez minutos después ya me encontraba en casa:

-Llegue!-anuncie al entrar

-Primitooooo…-No. Por Dios no ahora

-Hola Tanis ¿como estas?

-No me digas Tanis me llamo Tanya-odiaba que le dijera así pero era la única forma de quitármela de encima. Yo vivía en casa con mamá, Tanya y sus padres, mis tíos Elizabeth y Edward.

-Ok, ok _Tanya ¿_hay alguien en casa además de ti?

-Nop, solo estamos tú y yo _solitos_-dijo con un tono travieso e insinuante, esta chica si que era una molestia no entendía que éramos p-r-i-m-o-s (por lo menos legalmente, ya que era adoptada) y que la había visto de una manera poco linda en el colegio.

-Oh ya veo, entonces voy a mi cuarto mientras llega mamá

-Te acompaño-no era una pregunta claro estaba. No permitiría que se me acercara después de cómo la vi hoy, de solo recordarlo el estomago se me revolvía.

-No Tanya, quiero estar solo si no te importa, vengo un poco cansado y quiero descansar antes de arreglarme

-¿Arreglarte? ¿Es que piensas salir?

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Te acompaño

-¡NO!-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto haciendo un puchero falso

-Porque solo me invitaron a mí, no a ti-y porque no quiero que arruines esta noche. En ese momento mi celular sonó. Corrí a mi habitación para poder contestar sin interrupciones y le pasé el cerrojo por si acaso.

-¿Sí?

_-Hola Edward_ –era ella dios que le digo

-Hola Bella ¿qué pasa?

_-Nada, solo llamaba para avisarte que estaré en tu casa como a las 6, solo que no sé exactamente dónde vives ¿podrías estar en la puerta o fuera de tu casa a esa hora?_

-Claro yo te espero a las 6-le eche un vistazo al reloj del buro eran las 4:52

-_Ok, nos vemos_-antes de que pudiera contestar ella ya había colgado así que mi adiós se quedo en el aire.

Tenía una hora para bañarme y vestirme así que entre al baño antes de quedarme dormido. 15 minutos después ya estaba en mi habitación escogiendo lo que me pondría- como si fuera mi primera cita- pero si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista era la primera vez que salía con Bella. _Dios Edward no es una cita solo la vas a acompañar además no estarán solos, ¿recuerdas? Invito a otro chico._

Unos minutos después ya estaba listo, mire mi reloj las 5:46 ok aun tenía tiempo de preguntarle a mamá sobre Bella. Baje las escaleras esperando que ya estuviera en casa antes de llegar a la planta baja la vi entrar a la cocina.

-Hola ma, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace un rato hijo, uyyy que guapo-dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza-veo que te convencieron

-Si mamá lo hicieron ese chico es bastante testarudo. Quería preguntarte algo-dije pero no termine de decirlo no quería verme ansioso

-¿Sobre Bella?-Diablos me conocía demasiado bien

-Sí, bueno es que según ella estudiamos juntos pero yo no la recuerdo y estoy seguro de que jamás olvidaría a alguien como ella-aunque realmente quería decir linda no me atreví

-Jaja, si lo sé es muy linda-de nuevo diablos, parecía que ella leía mi mente- cambio muchos estos años ¿sabes?

-Así que es verdad eso de que cambio

-Sí cuando niña era en extremo patosa, totalmente callada, usaba unas colitas a los lados, tenía botines ortopédicos, y usaba unos aparatos en los dientes. Solo hablaba cuando lo creía necesario, es más-hizo una pausa como recordando algo-me parece que a ti solo una vez te dio guerra en un debate no recuerdo muy bien de que trataba pero sí que me lo comentaste, estabas un poco enojado porque ella había ganado. En otra ocasión mientras jugaban ¿semana inglesa? si creo que así se llama el juego te toco con ella, solo que no lo debes recordar. Ella ha pasado por muchas cosas estoy segura que eso causo su cambio.

-Por cierto ella dijo que vendría ver a Renée ¿Quién es ella?

-Renée es su madre, solo que no vive con ella y la ve poco, solo vive con su padre Charlie es un gran hombre pero como toda chica necesita a su madre.

-¡Oh! Entiendo, ella es linda o debería decir extraña, yo pensé que en cuanto supiera que no la recordaba se enojaría pero todo lo contrario

-Si es una buena chica sus papas la educaron bien y Charlie ha seguido haciendo un gran trabajo-nos mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos- dios que rápido vuela el tiempo ya casi son las 6 ¿a qué hora te vas?

-Ahora, ya debería estar afuera esperándola

-Bueno pues vamos- dijo acompañándome a la puerta

-Estoy lista Eddi, ¿nos vamos?- pero quien la había invitado

-No lo creo Tanya

-Pero…

-Me voy, nos vemos más tarde-me despedí de mi madre quien venía detrás de mí y retenía a Tanya, para que me dejara de seguir.

En cuanto salí ahí estaba ella con un lindo vestido negro que le llegaba por derriba de la rodilla y unas zapatillas bajas solo con un poco de tacón, su cabello suelto y en ondas y escaso maquillaje. Ella miraba hacia todos lados hasta que choco con mi mirada.

-Hola Edward ¿listo?

-Hola, si claro vamos

-Hola-esa voz-soy Tanya

-Hola-respondió un poco confundida- Bella mucho gusto

Tanya se proponía a volver a hablar pero mi madre, -bendita sea- la interrumpió y la tomo del brazo

-Bells! Que gusto verte, te ves hermosa. Veo que lo pudieron convencer

-Sra. Esme, gracias. Si fue Emmett es bastante testarudo y no acepta un No por respuesta-miro su reloj discretamente- Lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir ya nos deben de estar esperando hasta luego Sra.-se despidió girándose y comenzando a caminar, antes de seguirla me percate de que mamá tenia bien retenida a Tanya y me guiño un ojo.

-_Adiós diviértanse_-nos dijo mamá a lo lejos-_vamos Tanya entremos a la casa_

-_Pero…_

-_Nada de peros señorita…_ –gire la cabeza para ver a mi prima con una mirada resentida antes de entrar a casa.

Cuando voltee la mirada hacia donde se suponía estaba Bella, ya me llevaba mucha ventaja así que me apresure para alcanzarla, justo en el momento en el que ella se giraba hacia mí y me hablaba

-Bueno solo esperaremos a… oh mira ahí viene Jazz- grito y corrió a abrazar a su amigo-¿listo?

-Sí, es solo que…- trato de decir este solo que no termino de decirlo ya que otro chico llego a su lado

-Bella, que gusto verte te ves muy bien-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo de manera descarada

-Gracias… lo mismo digo-pero esto lo dijo con poco entusiasmo del que al parecer el chico no se dio cuenta

-Edward ellos son Jasper y Mike- el nombre del último casi lo escupió. Estreche las manos de ambos y comenzamos a caminar. En ese momento sonó su celular, miro la pantalla y contesto rápido con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

_-Hola amor ya vamos para allá-pausa-no te preocupes-pausa-sí, llevo el vestido que me dio mi adorada prima –pausa-si el negro con las zapatillas bajas-pausa- ok nos vemos en unos minutos-y corto._

-Ya nos esperan chicos será mejor que nos demos prisa-dicho esto los cuatro aceleramos el paso hasta que por fin llegamos a donde se suponía tendría que estar Emmett.

-Mmm ya debería estar aquí, bueno esperemos.

_-¿Isabella Swam?_-ella se giro al lugar de donde provenía la voz, el dueño de esta era un chico alto, moreno y podría decirse que fornido. Como es posible que todo mundo cerca de casa la conozca y yo no la recuerde

-Jacob Black. Hola pero que sorpresa ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien pero creo que no tanto como tú - se veía entusiasmado mirándola de pies a cabeza y de vuelta.- El tiempo te ha hecho bien estas hecha un cuero-Bella se sonrojo un poco con el comentario del patán este.

-Gracias y ¿Quién es tú amiga?-pregunto Bella desviando la mirada a la chica que lo acompañaba

-Ella es Leah-

-Mucho gusto, Bella-dijo estirando la mano y sonriendo

-Igualmente, soy Leah su novia- está también sonrió y tomo la mano de Bella

-Oh veo que no has perdido el tiempo Jacob- parecía un poco resentida ¿es que acaso ellos habían tenido historia?

-Jaja –soltó el chico una risa nerviosa sin decir nada más

En ese momento llego Emmet y corrió junto a Bella rodeo su cintura y le beso la mejilla

-Hola hermosa ¿lista?-se giro hacia el chico y se presentó- Hola soy Emmett

-Jacob –respondió este mirando al gigante chico con recelo

-¿Amor estas lista se nos hace tarde?

-Claro bebe, bueno Jacob fue un gusto volver a verte y un gusto conocerte Leah-se despidió de ambos tomo la mano de Em quien la guio hasta un Jeep y la ayudo a subir, el otro chico ¿Jacob? Solo la miraba como idiota.

-Vamos chicos-nos llamo Emmett

Todos subimos a la parte trasera del Jeep mientras ellos dos iban adelante con sus manos entrelazadas en la palanca de cambio. El otro chico rubio que iba con nosotros, el que no era Jasper los miraba de manera asesina-que también habían tenido historia- no les quitaba la mirada daba un poco de miedo.

-Gracia Em me has salvado

-Ni que lo digas, jamás dejare de pensar que ese chico es un verdadero idiota-un silencio incomodo se hizo dentro del auto- ¡Jasper que gusto verte!-dijo un muy emocionado Emmett

-Lo mismo digo-respondió este, pero antes de poder decir nada más un tercero que no fui yo los interrumpió

-¿Así que amor, bebe, nena? Jaja realmente son ridículos

-¿Perdón?-pregunto Bella un poco molesta-¿algún problema con eso?

-Si uno. Dios Isabella que le viste a este mastodonte, digo yo soy mucho mejor, ¿acaso fue el auto? O es que ¿ya te acostaste con él?- en ese momento el auto hizo un movimiento brusco lo que indico que se había frenado, mientras Emmet se giraba para reclamarle Bella bajo del auto y echo a correr detrás de ella bajo Emmett tratando de darle alcance.

-Pero ¿qué demonios te pasa cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso Mike?-le recrimino Jasper –eres un idiota. Emmett regreso corriendo y se subió al auto

-¿Y Bella?- pregunte

-Echo a correr por ese callejón le daré la vuelta para alcanzarla por el otro lado

-¡No! Espera-casi grite- ¿no crees que será mejor que yo me baje y tratare de alcanzarla a pie mientras tu das la vuelta?-ofrecí

-Está bien- me baje del Jeep y corrí hacia el callejón que Emmett me había indicado, corrí y corrí hasta que ya no pude respirar normalmente y por fin la vi, sentada sobre la acera mirando al vacio con las lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

-Bella-grite ella volteo a mirarme y entonces esas lagrimas se derramaron, corrí hasta quedar a su lado y la tome entre mis brazos. No supe porque lo hice solo sentí deseos de protegerla y de romperle la cara al idiota ese pero eso tendría que esperar

- ¿Qué pasa te lastimaste?-Ella solo negó y escondió su rostro en mi pecho sin decir una palabra solo podía sentir como sus lagrimas mojaban mi camisa. La obligue a levantar su rostro que estaba ensombrecido de tristeza- ¿estás bien? Háblame por favor.

-Estoy bien- aseguro separándose de mí y secándose las lagrimas-¿Dónde está Em?

-Dando la vuelta para entrar por el otro lado del callejón

-Ah, lo siento no fue mi intensión hacerte correr hasta acá

-No te preocupes lo que importa es que tu estés bien, y en verdad ese chico es un idiota

-Jaja-rio irónica- sí que lo es. No entiendo porque me dijo todo eso pero en fin da lo mismo- dijo con la mirada perdida, parecía que recordando algo un minuto después reacciono y volvió a hablar-será mejor que regresemos Em debe estar preocupado

-Sí lo estaba- caminamos hasta que por fin salimos del callejón y ahí estaba Emmett y Jasper esperándonos el otro chico no estaba de seguro debió correr en cuanto ambos lo enfrentaron

-Cariño- grito Emmett y al instante Bella corrió a sus brazos- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí no te preocupes, será mejor que nos demos prisa o nos van a matar por llegar tarde más a ti que eres el festejado.

-¿Estás segura de querer ir, o prefieres ir a casa?-ella solo negó.

Todos volvimos a subir al Jeep y 10 minutos después ya estábamos frente a una enorme casa adornada con globos y un cartel que decía ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Emmet!, nos adentramos a la casa y todos gritaron Felicidades y comenzaron a cantar feliz cumpleaños mientras que otros lo abrazaban y le entregaban regalos entre ellos Bella que se veía con un brillo especial.

Al terminar las felicitaciones, comenzó a sonar la música Bella, bailaba con Emmet una chica rubia y una morena.

-Ella es hermosa verdad-escuche que decían detrás de mi me gire y vi al chico rubio su amigo Jasper-lo siento no quise asustarte- se disculpo

-No te preocupes no lo hiciste es solo que estaba pensando, pero definitivamente lo es, el problema es que no la recuerdo no sé nada de ella a pesar de que estudiamos juntos… soy un idiota

-Jaja créeme no eres el único al principio yo tampoco la reconocía

-¿De verdad cambio tanto?

-Mucho, de ser la niña tímida y patosa se volvió todo lo contrario. Un ejemplo claro es que antes en las fiestas no bailaba como lo hace ahora-me gire y ella bailaba como toda una profesional ¿pero que no Emmett había dicho que no bailaba?

- Todo eso se lo debe a esas dos chicas Rosalie la rubia, Bella cree que la odia de lo que no se da cuenta es de que en realidad se siente amenazada por ella Emmet y Bella siempre han tenido una relación tan cariñosa que cualquiera pensaría que son más que amigos, la otra es Alice prima de Bella y mi novia ellas lograron que Bella cambiara por fuera, pero por dentro siguiera siendo la tierna niña, solo déjate sorprender como todos los demás

-Oh, ya veo. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Veras el chico moreno que vimos en la tarde Jacob, él fue uno de los pocos que pudo conquistar su corazón solo que no hizo lo suficiente por conservarlo. Mi amigo Mike el tiene un problema está obsesionado con Bella, ella jamás le dio esperanzas de hecho así nos conocimos yo era algo así como…Cupido. Jaja pero me di cuenta que ella no lo quería más que como amigo pero él se encapricho, y Emmet ese mastodonte la saco de las sombras cuando sufrió por la separación de sus padres y por la falta de su madre. Ella es todo lo que un chico quisiera.

-Ella es muy especial, lo supe con tan solo mirarla

-Créeme que lo es, así que no te sientas culpable y solo ve esto como…_una oportunidad para recordarla o para conocerla de nuevo. _Ahora vamos, creo que tu prometiste bailar con ella y ser su pareja y a menos de que quieras problemas con ese oso pardo te recomiendo la cumplas.

Lo seguí a través de la pista hasta que llegamos junto a los 4 chicos que ya habían dejado de bailar, Jasper se fue con la chica morena mientras que Emmett bailaba una salsa con la rubia, yo me quede solo junto a Bella la música cambio a una más lenta y por fin me atreví a hablarle

-Bella ¿quieres bailar?

-Sí, amo esta canción- juntos nos dirigimos al centro de la pista y comenzamos a movernos al compas de la música- Edward- me llamo -¿de verdad no me recuerdas?

-Mmm… bueno hoy por la tarde hable con mamá sobre ti y creo que comienzo a hacerlo, ¿tú fuiste la chica que me gano en aquel debate sobre las naciones unidas?

-Oh Dios, ¿recuerdas eso?...jajaja si lo confieso fui yo, pero es que realmente tus argumentos eran totalmente malos

-Sí creo que lo eran-acepte-pero no hablemos de eso por ahora-le dije mirándola a los ojos que hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta lo hermosos que eran. Ella solo asintió y continuamos bailando.

Entonces tome una decisión hoy me divertiría con Bella y seguiría el consejo de Jasper me daría…

_Una oportunidad para recordarla..._

_**

* * *

**_Bueno chicas les dejo mi primer capitulo como les dije será una historia corta, siento si no se las subí ayer pero en mi familia pasamos por un momento bastante complicado (ayer 13 de Mayo lo que comenzó siendo un hermoso día –cumple de rob- termino en uno muy complicado)…pero en fin así es la vida.

Espero les guste déjenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusta (R&R) para la próxima semana les tengo el otro no les digo que día pero espérenlo.

Besos Alex


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta historia es mía los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer autora de mi mas grande adicción Crepúsculo.**_

* * *

La fiesta del viernes fue fantástica pero la del sábado fue aun mejor no solo por que pude ver de nuevo a Bella sino porque realmente me divertí mucho y estaba realmente cansado.

Bella bailaba con Emmett de forma divertida pero en cuanto la canción "Ice Ice Baby" Bella casi corrió de su lado hasta estar cerca de mí no entendí el porque hasta que vi a Emmet bailar

-No puedo creer que se sepa la coreografía- dijo Bella riéndose por lo bajo

Gire de nuevo la vista para ver no solo a Emmett bailar sino que se le habían unido Rosalie y Alice en cuanto la localizaron vinieron tras de ella

-Vamos Bella no seas aguafiestas vamos a bailar con Em

-No chicas, lo siento pero… Edward me ha pedido lo acompañe afuera esta un poco cansado-las tres solo me miraban a mi- ¿Vamos Edward?

-Ah…si claro –nos giramos y caminamos hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal me imagine daba al patio trasero, Bella corrió la puerta y salió mientras yo la seguía.

El jardín estaba iluminado por la luna llena no había necesidad de encender las luces. Mire a Bella y ella se encontraba con la vista perdida en el obscuro bosque como si este la llamara antes de que pudiera hablar una fuerte ráfaga de viento la hizo estremecerse y al mismo tiempo regresar de donde quiera que estuviera, se envolvió con ambos brazos para intentar protegerse del frio pero es que como no lo tendría si tan solo llevaba un vestido color azul con tirantes que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla –despierta Edward me reclamo una voz- me quite mi abrigo (abajo llevaba un suéter) y se lo puse sobre los hombros

-Gracias

-De nada… tus amigos son de lo más divertidos y se ve que te adoran

-Sí realmente los adoro no se que seria de mi sin el buen humor de Emmett, las locuras de Alice y la tranquilidad de Jasper aunque Rosalie es Rosalie la novia de mi pequeño oso y solo por el hecho de que lo hace feliz la aprecio mucho

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Qué?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Lo de Rosalie

-Ah, es que no te has dado cuenta que me odia y ni siquiera se la razón

-No creo que te odie quizá es solo que no te conoce lo suficiente o que cree que acaparas a Emmett

-Ya hablaste con Jasper- no respondí- sabes el siempre dice lo mismo pero es que la manera en la que me mira de verdad me atemoriza y a pesar de que Em me prometió que jamás me dejaría tengo un poco de miedo de que ella lo aleje de mi- al decir esto una lagrima callo por su mejilla quería abrazarla, quería confortarla pero no lo considere buena idea.

-Sera mejor que regresemos o Emmett vendrá por nosotros- asentí y la seguí de vuelta a dentro un sentimiento de curiosidad me inundo respecto a Rosalie y sus sentimientos hacia Bella

-Oh! Regresaron, Em estaba por ir a buscarlos pensó que la habías secuestrado Edward

-Belli te extrañe-dijo Emmett- ven hay alguien que quiere bailar con mamá y papá osos-tomo a Bella de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro al centro de la pista donde se encontraba un grupo de niños brincando alrededor de ellos, Alice los miro por un momento y después se fue a bailar junto a Jasper.

Rosalie aun seguía a mi lado mirándolos con una sonrisa pero una que no llegaba a sus ojos, si deseaba averiguar acerca de ella este era el mejor momento

-¿Estas bien Rosalie?- al parecer no me prestaba atención ya que pego un brinco en cuanto le hable agito la cabeza como si intentara quitarse algo de la cabeza

-Si estoy bien y llámame Rose es solo que no lo entiendo

-Umm…¿necesitas ayuda con eso?-se giro a verme y al parecer entendía a lo que me refería

-Se nota mucho verdad, lo se es solo que míralos ellos se ven tan lindos juntos de verdad envidio a Bella ella entiende a Emmett y el la adora dime ¿Cómo no sentir celos por eso?- me pregunto señalando a su dirección me gire para ver a Bella y a Emmett abrazados y varios niños brincando a su alrededor-se que es irracional lo que siento pero no puedo evitarlo ahh…¿crees que estoy siendo absurda?

-Pues… si me permites decírtelo sí lo estas siendo, lo que hay entre ellos es solo amistad créeme el te mira, te toca, te abraza de una manera totalmente diferente a como lo hace con ella es más hasta su sonrisa es diferente por eso creo que no tienes de que preocuparte

Sin darme cuenta ya tenia los brazos de Rose alrededor de mi cuello

-Gracias Edward de verdad necesitaba esto

-Hey..hey! Eddi aleja tus manos de mi novia –esta vez era Emmett- no lo puedo creer Eddi primero secuestras a Bellita y ahora te quieres llevar a Mí Rose-dijo resaltando el mí

-Tonto Emmett-le reclamo Rose dándole un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza- jamás dejaría que alguien que no fueras tu me secuestrara-dicho esto Em tomo a Rosalie de la mano para llevarla a bailar

-Jaja tonto Emm- murmuro Bella – Y bien Ed ¿te estás divirtiendo?

-Si muchas gracias por invitarme creo que desde que tenía 13 no me divierto tanto, recuerdo que ese día la profesora nos puso a jugar algo extraño umm no, no lo recuerdo ni siquiera se con quien me toco…

-Fue Semana Inglesa-dijo Bella

-Semana Inglesa…que buena idea vamos a jugar-dijo una muy emocionada Alice-EMMETT…ROSE…A JUGARRRR…-grito Alice

-No Ali no nos referíamos a que jugáramos solo estábamos recordando

-No importa jugaremos igual umm…

-oh no ¿qué estas tramando Alice?-pregunto Bella con una cara de susto

-Yoooo….nada jaja solo pienso que será divertido

En cuanto Rose y Emmett se nos unieron Alice comenzó a dar las instrucciones del juego que eran totalmente diferentes a las que conocía, el juego iba ser en parejas si acertaron mi pareja era Bella ¿incomodo? Totalmente si se giraba la cabeza para el mismo lado era beso –mencione que era en la BOCA a los cuales puso una duración mínima de 5 segundos - y si se volteaba para lados contrarios era una cachetada.

-¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO!-grito Alice esta chica si que tenia bueno pulmones

Los primeros fueron Emmett y Rosalie quien al canto de Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado y Domingo dando como resultado 4 besos y 3 cachetadas al parecer rose tenia la mano pesada ya que Emmett se quejo después de cada una de ellas pero al llegar a los besos estuvieron pegados por más tiempo del necesario.

Los siguientes fueron Jasper y Alice al canto de los días de la semana le tocaron a Jazz 7 besos ganándose un "_no es justo hicieron trampa"_ por parte de Em, la velada continuo y ahora era el turno de Bella y mío nos colocamos espalda con espalda y Alice comenzó

-Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado, Domingo-al termino de la semana ambos nos giramos hacia los chicos esperando el veredicto el primero en hablar fue Jasper

-Han sido 5 cachetadas y 2 besos-el rostro de Bella se puso rojo un rojo más intenso que cualquiera que haya visto, se giro hacia mí para mirarme

-Primero las cachetadas-dijo Rose-pero fuerte Bella sino no vale

En sus ojos podía ver que no le agradaba para nada esto pero sino lo hacia habría represalias y ninguno de los dos quería saber cuales eran antes de sentir la primer rose con mi piel alcance a escuchar que Bella se disculpaba lo que no esperaba era que ese rose me hiciera sentir un calambre y a la ves se me hacia muy conocido…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Bueno chicos vamos a hacer divertido este día ¿Qué podemos jugar? _

_- Semana Inglesa profesora _

_-Mmm… no sé cómo se juega pero si nos explicas podremos hacerlo_

_-El juego consiste en que dos personas obviamente un niño y una niña se ponen de espaldas mientras los demás cantamos los 7 días de la semana ellos deben voltear la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, si voltean al mismo lado es un beso si lo hace al lado contrario es un castigo lo más común es una cachetada_

_-Me parece divertido solo que vamos a cambiar un poquito las reglas será un beso en la mejilla y una cachetada ¿listos?-sin dejarnos responder comenzó, después de varias parejas esto realmente era divertido_

_-A ver, a ver ¿Quién sigue? Edward y… Bella, pónganse de espaldas y que comience el juego-así lo hicimos y todos comenzaron a cantar los días de la semana, al terminar el resultado había sido 2 besos y 5 cachetadas_

_-Bien Bella dale fuerte- la ínsito la maestra_

_-Lo siento-susurro por lo bajo antes de estampar su mano contra mi mejilla, aunque no me dolió su cara de culpabilidad lo hacia más creíble_

_-Beso, beso, beso –coreo el grupo entero_

_-Y ¿Quién besara a quien?-pregunto de nuevo la maestra _

_-Ella-respondí antes de que pudiera decidir ella. Las mejillas de la chica se puso de color carmín en cuanto respondí se acerco con cautela y deposito un beso en mi mejilla derecha e hizo lo mismo con la izquierda…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Beso ahora-grito Alice brincando de alegría

Bella se fue acercando poco a poco hacia mí sus ojos estaban cerrados sabia que esto era difícil para ella -digo lo seria para cualquier chica el besar a alguien que no te recuerda- por eso antes de que llegara a mi boca me gire haciendo que su beso fuera en mi mejilla lo mismo hice con el segundo beso siendo abucheado por los chicos pero eso dejo después de lo que sentí al contacto con su boca, era igual a aquel día

-Esto no es divertido así-se quejo Alice con un puchero en la boca-ya no juego – dicho esto comenzó a caminar y Jasper la siguió de cerca

-Que aguafiestas eres Eddi-dijo Em antes de irse llevando se a Rosalie con el

-Gracias Edward – me agradeció

-Eras tu Bella ¿no es así?

-Umm… ¿de que hablas?

-En el colegio cuando jugamos esto ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

-Sí fui yo, y no dije nada porque para ti no significo lo mismo que para mí

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunte pero fuimos interrumpidos por Em

-Chicos hora de irnos no quiero que el Jefe Swan me quite mi licencia por no llevar a su hija a tiempo

-Emmett eres un idiota-se quejo Bella volteándose a el y dándole un golpe en el hombro lo que causo que este riera- esta bien donde esta nuestra niña para despedirme de ella…Oh ya la vi nos vemos afuera

-Ok nena no tardes-y así Bella se alejo

-¿Listo Eddi?

-Claro-respondí comenzando a caminar

-¿Pasa algo? Te ves….impactado

-Nada es solo que estoy cansado gracias por invitarme Emmett de verdad me la pase bien

-Cuando quieras hombre además si eres amiga de Bella eres amigo mío

-Edward te vas solo quería agradecerte- dijo Rosalie acercándose a mí y dándome un gran abrazo

-No tienes de que ha sido un halago que confiaras mi sin ni siquiera conocerme

-Eso no importa de todos modos gracias. Emmett por favor ve con cuidado y no tardes ¿ok?

-Claro Rosi… ¿quieres venir con nosotros? Así no regreso solo después de dejar a los chicos

-Claro, gracias Em por eso y más te amo

-Vamos Ed móntate en el Jeep- ale obedecí mientras Rose se subía en el lado del copiloto

Poco después salió Bella y al ver que Rosalie estaba adelante se subo atrás

-Lista Em, vamos a casa antes de que el Ogro te venga a buscar

-Jaja créeme Bella es capaz de hacerlo. Bueno niños _Bienvenidos al Jeep Emmett por favor abróchense los cinturones que estamos a punto de partir y recuerden no sacar manos, brazos o la cabeza a menos que quieran perderla que disfruten el recorrido les desea el capitán _-bromeo Emmett con una voz graciosa

-Apresúrate capitán Emmett o te quedaras sin licencia- dicho esto Em se puso en marcha

El viaje fue silencioso los primeros minutos hasta que Rose encendió la radio y comenzó a sonar "With Love" de Hilary Duff y Emmett no perdió la oportunidad para comentar

-Han visto ese video, el chico que sale con esa chica se parece a mí claro yo soy más guapo diablos por que no fui a ese prueba me hubiera quedado con el papel-dijo mientras golpeaba el volante y se ganaba una carcajada de Bella y su novia-chicas no se rían estoy hablando enserio –pero esto no calmo las risas al contrario las aumento

20 minutos después estábamos frente a la casa de Bella

-Gracias chicos de verdad me divertí, será mejor que entre antes de que salga Charlie nos vemos en el instituto- dicho esto salió del auto lo rodeo para así poder darle un beso en la mejilla a Emmett y después uno a Rose-Edward de verdad me divertí gracias por acompañarme salúdame a tu mamá y nos vemos en el instituto- agito la mano en forma de despedida y camino hacia su casa antes de abrir la puesta el Jefe Swan ya estaba ahí

-Gracias Emmett- grito mientras este solo sacudía la mano en señal de que lo había escuchado

Ahora nos dirigíamos a mi casa y mientras dentro del auto había completo silencio sin tomar en cuenta la radio mi cabeza estaba trabajando a una velocidad sorprendente preguntándome que habían significado las palabras de Bella _"…para ti no significo lo mismo que para mí" _

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos

-Oh…lo siento es solo que estaba pensando ¿pasa algo?

-Nada, es solo que estabas muy pensativo

-¿Y en qué pensabas?-pregunto Rose

-En ustedes, es que no sabía que asistíamos al mismo Instituto

-Ouch!-se quejo- eso dolió pero ahora compruebo que es verdad lo que dice Bella en tu mente solo hay lugar para los momentos y personas importantes

-Eres idiota Edward ¿a qué otro instituto iríamos sino al de Forks?-interrumpió Emmett –es que pensabas que nos iríamos a la ciudad a estudiar…Dios si de por si me cuesta trabajo levantarme todas las mañanas y llegar puntualmente ahora imagina ir cada mañana a la ciudad – se estremeció- no quiero ni imaginarlo

-JA JA… tonto osito. No se por que creo que el lunes va ser un día muy interesante-exclamo Rose entre risas mientras Emmett y yo solo la mirábamos. Cinco minutos después estábamos frente a mi casa baje del Jeep me despedí de ambos y comencé a caminar pero antes de poder entrar Rosalie me llamo

-Por cierto Edward Alice la prima de Bella y una de sus mejores amigas Ángela comparten clases contigo y Bella siempre las va a buscar antes del almuerzo así que si no la haz visto antes en el instituto es porque eres un tonto-dijo mientras Emmett arrancaba

Solo me quede como piedra frente a la puerta de verdad era un imbécil como no pude haberme dado cuenta antes ahora entendía el porque de la actitud de Bella hacia mí.

**Lunes en el instituto Forks**

El fin de semana había terminado y ahora estaba por entrar a mi ultima clase antes del almuerzo literatura no me quejo pero esta es una de las materias que más me cuesta aprobar pero hoy estaba nervioso no exactamente por la materia o la profesora sino por ver a Alice

-Hola Ed ¿te sientes bien? Te ves un poco pálido- menciono mi amigo Ben viniéndose a sentar a mi lado

-Si es solo que umm…nada estoy bien no te preocupes

-Vamos Edward hemos sido amigos desde hace 3 años ¿no confías en mí?

-Sabes que si confió en ti…ok es que estoy buscando a una chica me dijeron que estaba en mis clases de antes del almuerzo pero no se cual exactamente

-A ver dime su nombre quizá te pueda ayudar

-Se llama Alice no se si lleve el mismo apellido pero es amiga de Isabella Swan

-Ah, hablas de "campanita" si ella viene a esta clase

-Hola amor- saludo una chica morena a Ben

-Hola Angi ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias, por cierto hoy comeré con los chicos te veo al final del día

-Claro-dijo y la chica se alejo-mira ahí esta Alice- pero antes de poder acercarme o si quiera hablarle la profesora entro.

Bueno ahora sabía que clases compartía con Alice, 50 minutos después la clase había finalizado me apresure a salir del salón para ver si me encontraba a Bella realmente no sabia que me pasaba pero quería verla, y ahí estaba ella recargada contra la pared con un libro en sus manos me quise acercar pero la profesora salió y se pusieron a charla en cuanto esta se alejo me acerque

-Hola Bella

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias ¿y tú?

-Bien –respondió y no pude decir más al ser interrumpido

-Bells listas-dijo Alice- hola Eddi

-Vale chicas vámonos. Un gusto verte Edward nos vemos después –dijo caminando junto a sus amigas

-¿Te gusta ´campanita´?-pregunto Ben detrás de mi ni siquiera lo había visto

-No, Dios es solo que se supone que conozco a Bella que estudiamos 5 años juntos solo que hay un problema…

-Aja…--me ínsito a continuar

-No la recuerdo tan bien como ella a mí

-Uy amigo si estas en aprietos –sentencio

Que si no lo estaba hace apenas 3 noches había decidido darme la oportunidad de recordarla lo que no pensé o tome en cuenta fue el hecho de si Bella deseaba que lo hiciera.

Pero viendo su comportamiento hacia mí podría asegurar que no le agradaba la idea de que yo estuviera de vuelta en su vida aunque para mí el que ella volviera a aparecer era de lo mejor que me había pasado.

Ya había comenzado a recordarla y no pensaba parar hasta recordar cada detalle de ella.

* * *

¿qué les ha parecido? Comenten y si tiene alguna idea la acepto gustosa

Una gran disculpa se los prometi para esta semana y bueno aca esta el capitulo deseando les guste...las cosas se complican para Edward ahora hay que esperar si Bella le dara la oportunidad que el busca o sera que para ella el ya es cosa del pasado.

Prometo el siguiente capitula la semana que viene ahorita estoy un poco enferma pero en cuanto me mejore y mi mente funcione "normalmente" se los tengo

Besos Lex

PD: Gracias madrinita por tu ayuda te quiero


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aclaración: Esta**__** historia es mía los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer autora de mi más grande adicción Crepúsculo.**_

* * *

Y ANTES QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA NO LES PUDE SUBIR ANTES ESTE CAP POR QUE NO LO TENIA ESCRITO DEL TODO BIEN Y TAMPOCO LO HABIA PODIDO EDITAR PORQUE ESTUVE ENFERMA UNA GRAN DISCULPA Y ESPERO LES GUSTE….YA CASI ESTOY DESPIDIENDO LA HISTORIA.

* * *

**CONOCIENDOTE:**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas después de la ultima vez que tuve una conversación con Bella, si es que podía llamarse conversación ya que después de aquel día fuera del aula ella me había ignorado olímpicamente apenas meneando la mano a manera de saludo cuando me veía, pero cuando por obra casi divina se nos presentaba o mejor dicho se me presentaba -porque era más que obvio que ella no lo veía igual- una oportunidad de acercarme siempre algo lo arruinaba… ¿creen que exagero? Ok si quizá estaba siendo paranoico pero como no serlo cuando todo parecía estar en mí contra una guerra continúa entre un _Ángel y un Demonio._

Como aquella vez en la fila del almuerzo ella estaba formada escogiendo sus alimentos cuando me iba acercando tome una bandeja y estaba a punto de formarme detrás de ella pero algo debía pasar como cada vez que intentaba hablarle y el idiota de Mike jugaba dentro del comedor con un balón se lo lanzaron y como el niño tiene manos de estomago no lo pudo atrapar y este fue a ver a la bandeja de Bella tirándosela toda encima y ella segundos después salió disparada del comedor no pude seguirla por que en ese instante Alice ya estaba junto a ella.

Y bueno en esto se resumen mis días tratando de encontrar una oportunidad para hablar con Bella y esta arruinándose en el instante en que la veo, pareciera que alguien se divertía a costa mía.

Pero hoy por fin era Viernes bendito fin de semana y hoy además estaba dispuesto a hablar con Bella así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera- lo se demasiado Drama- y como si por fin se hubieran escuchado mis plegarias –solo es una manera de decirlo- ahí estaba ella tan linda como siempre parada a la orilla de la carretera con sus característicos vaqueros, tenis, y una blusa en un hermoso tono azul que se le veía de maravilla llevaba la mochila en la espalda pero no llevaba chamarra ya que hoy era uno de esos días soleados en Forks

_-Lo siento- _se disculpo un chico que me golpeo al pasar y sacándome de mi ensoñación

Por un momento me enoje me había distraído de admirar a Bella pero por otro lado me hizo reaccionar y ver que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad de ella sola ahí parada a la orilla del camino quizá había olvidado su auto y podría ofrecerle llevarla a casa.

_Respira Edward, Respira_ me decía a mi mismo para calmar los nervios, cualquiera que me viera actuando así dirían que parezco un tonto.

Me fui acercando poco a poco casi cuidando cada paso que daba, vigilando todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor –no quería que nada arruinara esto- ella estaba de espalda viendo o debo decir esperando a alguien estaba a unos pasos de ella cuando un gran Jeep paro frente a ella la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Emmett quien agito su mano en forma de saludo antes de que la puerta de Bella se cerrara y el auto comenzara su marcha y yo tan solo me quede ahí parada observando como se perdía de mi vista mientras más se alejaba.

Quería gritar, tenia que gritar un gran sentimiento de desesperación me invadió hoy de nuevo había perdido mi oportunidad de hablar con Bella se veía sumida en la obscuridad es que ¿no era mi destino estar con ella o por lo menos hablar con ella? O ¿el destino me estaba guardando una oportunidad mejor y más grande para poder hablar con ella? No sabia la respuesta a esto pero mi paciencia se estaba terminando

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos Eddy Teddy-este comentario me irrito un poco pero al ver que era Rose quien lo decía me obligue a relajarme y me gire a verla

-Hola-la salude a secas no muy contento por el apodo

-Huy! Que genio pero aprecio el intento- esta chica me agradaba pero también me sacaba de mis casillas porque había veces que no la entendía- es solo que tu expresión…-dijo como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento- no es la de alguien satisfecho y siento lo del apodo es solo que así te dice Emmett y me pareció divertido

-¿Emmett?¿divertido?- realmente no entendía nada

-Tranquilo Edd…Edward es solo una broma mejor dime ¿Por qué tanto drama?- y como si el interruptor se hubiera encendido

-Ahhhh! ¿Viste eso? -Ella solo asintió-Rose pensé que por fin hoy seria la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella y entonces viene Emmett y se la lleva. Mi paciencia se esta acabando y ella lleva semanas evitándome, no se como acercarme a ella… y hoy…veo la oportunidad y …Ahhh! - me gire a verla y en su rostro se veía una sonrisa tímida y divertida

-Es por Bella-jaja- lo siento Edward es solo que tu cara de desesperación es graciosa. Ellos fueron por G para llevarla a la feria esta noche

-¿G? ¿Feria?.. Rose no entiendo de que hablas

-Ok lo siento. G es Georgina la sobrina de Em y fueron por ella a su casa porque hoy llega una feria al pueblo y todos están muy emocionados por ir… tengo una idea ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros y yo te ayudo con Bella?

-No creo que sea una buena idea van a ir tu grupo y no creo que les agrade, además las ferias nunca me han gustado del todo

-Ummm… anda vamos Ed te vas a divertir sabes que a los chicos les agradas además piensa que quizá este sea tu día de suerte- al ver mi expresión que quizá era una de molestia y quizá imaginando lo que pensaba de su cometario corrigió- digo tu noche de suerte

-No lo se…

-Mira hagamos algo, si decides ir nos buscas y yo te ayudo si decides quedarte en casa viendo películas o jugando videojuegos nos vemos el lunes ¿oki? Solo piensalo

-Esta bien lo pensare- cuando acepte Rose me sonrió y la acompañe hasta su auto nos despedimos y se fue.

Me dirigí a mi volvo- por cierto las semanas de castigo del Jefe Swan habían terminado y por fin tenia de vuelta mi amado permiso- subí en el para ir directo a mi casa con la esperanza de que Tanya no estuviera en casa y yo pudiera descansar y pensar en la propuesta de Rosalie.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

-¡Llegue!- me anuncie al entrar a casa por si alguien estaba pero nadie contesto y esto me puso contento por fin una tarde de descanso-SIN Tanya- subí a mi habitación y me arroje a mi cama.

_-Ouch!_

Ok esa no pudo ser mi cama me levante rápidamente y tome un bate que estaba al lado de mi cama me dirigí al lugar de donde provino el ruido –mi armario- para encontrarme con mi peor pesadilla dentro de el… mi prima

-Tanya se puede saber ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo en mi habitación y dentro de mi armario?

-Oh, Eddy eres tu no te escuche llegar a casa- salió del armario con una de mis camisas entre sus manos

-Tanya- repetí su nombre exasperado

-Yo umm… buscaba tu ropa para esta noche

-¿aja?

-Edward para la feria todo mundo ira y nosotros no podemos faltar- dijo se giro y siguió esculcando entre mi ropa

-Tanya-la llame y no respondió- Tanya-nada-¡TANYA!-grite molesto y desesperado al fin obteniendo su atención- Solo una pregunta más-ella asintió-¡ ¿Qué te hace pensar que YO QUIERO IR?

-Vamos Edward no seas aguafiestas

-NO soy aguafiestas es solo que NO tengo ganas y si tan siquiera pensara en ir a la dichosa feria, créeme NO iría contigo- dije remarcando los no- ahora hazme el favor de irte de mi habitación- al terminar mi discurso su mirada era fría pero no dijo nada tan solo salió de mi habitación

Cerré la puerta detrás de ella y le eche el seguro por si se le ocurría regresar. Volví a mi cama y me acosté en ella justo cuando mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse mi teléfono comenzó a sonar lo que me hizo tener ganas de gritar pero quien quiera que fuese no tenia la culpa así que busque a tientas el teléfono que había dejado en algún lugar de la cama hasta que di con el sin mirar la pantalla solo apreté la tecla de responder y lleve el teléfono a mi oído créanme Mala idea

_-¡Hola Eddi!-_grito una voz la que después de unos segundos identifique como la de Alice la prima de Bella. Quite el teléfono de mi oído rápidamente y mire la pantalla en ella se leía "Numero Desconocido" - _¿hola? ¿halo?¿hello?- _alguien saludaba en varios idiomas _-¿Ed estas ahí?_

-Hola Alice ¿era necesario que gritaras?

-_Ups… lo siento es solo que creí que jamás contestarías y cuando lo hiciste me emocione_

-Ok, ok, estas perdonada y dime ¿a que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-_Uyy... que lindo eres Edward _te lo dije_-_ escuche que alguien dijo del otro lado…Rose-__si lo se es un amor_- _no sabia si hablaban de mi o de otro

-¿Alice sigues ahí?

-_Upss de nuevo lo siento_

-¿Y?

-_¿Qué?-_pregunto confundida y debo decir que yo lo estaba más

-Nada que si solo llamaste para saludar te lo agradezco ahora tengo ganas de descansar, así que nos vemos luego Alice y saluda también a Rose

-_No no no... Espera no era solo para saludar bueno si pero no. Ahh bueno el punto es lo que quería invitarte a que nos acompañaras esta noche en la feria ¿Siiiii?_

-Mmm… no lo sé Alice le dije a Rose que no me gustan mucho las ferias

-_Anda Ed no seas malo además tu ya eres parte del grupo los chicos también quieren que vengas con nosotros-_cuando dijo los chicos y no incluyo a Bella sentí como si mi corazón se rompiera, ella no quería verme era más que obvio-_además Bella dijo que podrías venir aunque nos advirtió que quizá no querrías_

Bella su nombre era como un pegamento como ver el sol después de un día oscuro

-_¿Edward?...¡¿EDWARD?_

-Ahhh Alice tienes que dejar de gritar

-_lo siento pero no respondías y ¿Qué dices vienes? _

-Esta bien iré los veo allá a todos ¿ok?

-_Sííí-_grito la pequeña chica me la imaginaba dando brincos del otro lado del teléfono-_entonces nos vemos no te arrepentirás_-dijo y colgó

Mire la hora aun eran las 5 podría dormir un rato antes de prepararme, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos de que había hablado con Alice cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar ahora anunciando un mensaje de texto mire el destinatario y decía "Numero Desconocido" pero después de leerlo supe de quien era

"_**Por cierto trae ropa y pide permiso hoy nos quedaremos en mi casa y ni se te ocurra negarte porque te arrepentirás.**_

_**Besitos Ali"**_

Bueno así nadie puede negarse guarde el numero como de Alice y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo…

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

Había mucho ruido a mi alrededor, niños, adolescentes y podía asegurar que uno que otro adulto gritando de excitación y emoción por la llegada de la feria al pueblo no era muy común que esto pasara cualquiera pensaría que éramos un pueblo perdido.

Llevaba más de 20 minutos buscando a los chicos y escondiéndome de Tanya lo último que quería era que mi noche se arruinara por ella. Después de haberle aceptado venir cuando me lo pidió Alice y de leer su mensaje no me permití el quedarme en casa por…-si lo admito- miedo a lo que me pudiera hacer la pequeña.

Y por fin los encontré al escuchar la sonora risa de Emmett me gire y ahí estaban ellos y ella si la chica que se había vuelto mi infierno personal estaba ahí parada a unos pasos de mi entre sus brazos tenia a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 4 años detrás de ella estaba Emmett quien las envolvía a ambas entre sus brazos los tres reían mientras Alice les tomaba una foto, algo dentro de mi se removió sabia que ellos solo eran amigos pero _cualquiera pensaría era algo más…_

_-¡_EDWARD!-grito Alice al verme-trae tu lindo trasero para acá-acatando su orden camine hacia a ellos por cierto no veía a Rose ni a Jasper por ningún lado

-Hola Alice también estoy feliz por verte

-Jaja hola Eddy pensamos que no vendrías-confeso Em quien tenía ahora a la pequeña sobre sus hombros Bella solo nos observaba

-Hola Emmett-salude- Bella

-Hola Ed-me volvía loco esta chica siempre tan tranquila que no podía descifrar sus sentimientos –¿listo para una pijamada estilo Alice?-pregunto casualmente

-Ah… de eso quería hablarte Alice…

-NADA Eddy Teddy he dicho que iras y no quiero oir ninguna excusa ni pretexto, es más hace un rato hablamos a tu casa y tu mami _que por cierto es un amor_ acepto que fueras a casa solo dijo que pasaras por tu maleta

-Ok-acepte siendo vencido por una chica que media aproximadamente 1.50

-¡Edward! Que bien que hayas aceptado venir-dijo alegre Rose

-Hola Rose. Créeme a Alice no se le puede negar nada

-Tenlo por seguro –esta vez era Jasper

-Hola Jazz

-Ya basta de plática es hora de subir a los juegos

-Papá oso yo quiero…-pidió la pequeña señalando la Rueda de la Fortuna

-Bueno ya oyeron a G todos a la Rueda-caminamos entre bromas y risas de todos los chicos hasta que estuvimos frente a ella de inmediato Rose comenzó a organizar quien iría con quien

-Bien es de 2 por canasta Alice tú con Jasper, Emmet conmigo y la pequeña G y por ultimo Bella tú vas con Edward- dicho esto todos comenzaron a subir a sus respectivas canastas yo por un momento dude en si subir o no…_vamos Edward puede ser tu ultima oportunidad_ y así lleno de valor me subí. Cuando me gire a ver a Bella ella retenía una carcajada tan solo era su cuerpo el que se movía pero al no poder resistirlo más comenzó a reír

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-pregunte confundido

-Tú –respondió entre risas

-¿Yo?

-Sí, es solo que es muy valiente de tu parte subir cuando le temes a las alturas

-¿Qué?-pregunte de nuevo pero ahora no por estar confundido sino sorprendido ¿Cómo sabia eso de mí? Muy pocas personas conocían esa debilidad-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-jajaja…-seguía riendo lo que causaba que la canasta se moviera y mi terror se acrecentaba-lo siento…- se disculpo y al mismo tiempo sus carcajadas y el juego paraba este ultimo en seco haciendo que la canasta se meciera más-no fue mi intensión reírme

-Bella me vas a volver loco

-¿Cómo?-pregunto llena de confusión –ya me disculpe Edward pero ¿sabes que? haz lo que quieras-ahora sonaba ofendida, creo que se lo tomo a mal

-No, no, no te lo tomes a mal Bella es solo que tú… ahh… no se que decir…-dije llevando mi mano al puente de mi nariz un tic que tenia cuando me desesperaba- es solo que tu pareces saber todo de mí…

-Créeme no se TODO de ti –dijo resaltando el todo

-…a lo que me refiero es que tu sabes más de mí que yo de ti y eso me vuelve loco… Bella permíteme conocerte Por Favor- me gire a verla y en su mirada había confusión y cierto toque de molestia por fin algo- He tratado de hablarte durante semanas y tú solo me evitas si fue por lo que dije en la fiesta…

-No fue por lo que tu dijiste en la fiesta-hablo después de no se cuanto tiempo

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me evitas?

-No te evito Edward

-No entiendo de verdad me confunde tu actitud hacia mí

-No te evito… es solo que no sabia que decir Edward sabia que querrías hablar de lo que yo te dije esa noche y no se como explicártelo o mejor dicho no quiero hablar de ello no quiero recordar

-Ok no hablemos de esa noche no recordemos nada de lo que paso entre nosotros hace tanto tiempo

-Edward nunca hubo un nosotros ni siquiera éramos amigos yo siempre fui invisible para ti

-Lo siento-me disculpe

-No te disculpes no te lo estoy reclamando es solo que me exaspera tu actitud el que quieras recordar algo que no paso- el juego empezó de nuevo a girar y yo me tome con mayor fuerza del barandal haciendo que una pequeña risa se escapara de los labios de Bella

-Lo siento-se disculpo- es solo que deberías ver tu rostro

-Ok, ok lo acepto le temo a las alturas

-Gracias por la sinceridad pero entonces ¿por que subiste?

-Porque era la única manera de hablar contigo sin que desaparecieras

-Gracias- miramos hacia abajo percatándonos de que uno a uno se iba desocupando las canastas los chicos ya estaban abajo y hablaban con el controlador mientras Alice y Rose le daban un billete- Ah malditas-se quejo Bella cuando se percato de lo que tramaban

-¡DIVIERTANSE CHICOS NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO!-grito Jasper mientras los demás solo meneaban la mano el juego siguió girando con ya nadie sobre el tan solo Bella y yo, al parecer los chicos lo habían planeado desde el principio los 5 se alejaron

-Bueno creo que pasaremos un buen rato aquí así que porque no comienzas a hablar o preguntar lo que sea - dijo Bella

-¿Preguntar?- de verdad estaba muy confundido

-Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo y que querías conocerme ¿o es que te arrepentiste?

-NO!-casi grite y ella solo sonrió

-Entonces te escucho…

Al parecer Rosalie tuvo razón hoy era mi noche de suerte y aunque más que suerte esto era el resultado de un plan macabro creado por Alice y Rose se los agradecía ya que hoy comenzaba no la _Oportunidad de Recordarla _sino más bien la _Oportunidad de Conocerla_ y no se quizá del comienzo de un: _**NOSOTROS...**_

* * *

BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO QUE ES PROBABLEMENTE EL ULTIMO ESO AUN NO LO TENGO CLARO COMO DIJE EN UN PRINCIPIO SERIA UNA HISTORIA CORTA Y NO LA QUIERO ALARGAR MÁS… DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO.

GRACIAS DE NUEVO A MI AMIGA Y MADRINA TE QUIERO MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR TUS ANIMOS…

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA VEZ POR CIERTO YA CASI LISTO EL SEGUNDO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO DE _**NOCHES DE LUNA Y VIENTO**_

_**LEX :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclaración: Esta historia es mía los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer autora de mi más grande adicción Crepúsculo.**_

* * *

_**CHICAS DE VERDAD UNA DISCULPA NO QUIERO JUSTIFICARME PERO ES QUE DIOS HACE POCO FALLECIO MI PRIMO AL CUAL ADORABA Y LES JURO QUE TRATE DE TENERLES EL CAPITULO PERO NO PUDE EN MI CABEZA SOLO GIRABAN COSAS NADA AGRADABLES Y QUE NO QUERIA PARA ESTA HISTORIA.**_

* * *

_**Pov Edward**_

-Bien Edward tan solo te queda una pregunta así que piensa bien cual será-me informo Bella después de que los chicos nos habían dejado Bella me propuso jugar a 20 preguntas, podía hacer cualquier pregunta y ella la respondería sin quejas

-Umm… esta bien- tan solo me quedaba una pregunta y no sabia cual hacer tenia muchas en mente pero no sabia si Bella respondería-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?-pregunte para distraerla en lo que pensaba bien

-Como 30 minutos Dios todos me las pagaran, creo que no nos hemos mareado porque hemos hablado pero que pasara ahora ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaran dejarnos aquí?

-No lo se, quizá…-no me dejo terminar ya que grito

-Disculpe señor- llamo al controlador del juego mientras la rueda esta en la base y al momento el se giro pero Bella no pudo seguir hablando porque la rueda empezó a subir

-¿Qué haces Bella?-pregunte pero no me contesto ya que la rueda estaba de nuevo abajo

-¿Cuanto tiempo más estaremos aquí? Ya me he mareado…-le dijo antes que volviéramos a subir

-¿Bella te sientes mal?-pregunte pero de nuevo no me contesto

_-La señorita me dijo que los dejara ahí durante una hora, me dio 50 dólares_-dijo mostrando el dinero

Después de esto Bella dejo de hablar estaba bastante pensativa. Mientras tanto la rueda seguía su curso "arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo…" parecía milagroso el que aun permaneciera cuerdo, quizá el hecho de estar cerca de Bella evitaba que me pusiera en vergüenza frente a ella ¿pero cuanto más duraría esto?

-Señor-grito mi compañera sacándome de mi ensoñación

Arriba, abajo

-Le ofrezco 50 más si nos deja bajar-ofreció Bella antes de que volviéramos a subir-¿Crees que acepte?-me pregunto Bella lo que me sorprendí ya que se había pasado casi 15 minutos ignorándome pero ¿Quién los cuenta? No tuve tiempo de responder ya que la ruega estaba de nuevo abajo

_-¿50 Dólares no?-_pregunto el controlador

-Sí, ¿acepta?- el hombre se quedo pensativo quizá esperaba sacar ventaja de esto y no podía permitir que se aprovechara de nosotros o mejor dicho de Bella

-Que sean 70 si nos baja ahora-intervine los ojos del hombre brillaron era obvio que no siempre ganaba más de 100 dólares en menos de una hora, pero antes de que pudiera responder nos encontrábamos arriba

-Edward yo no traigo 70 dólares solo tengo 50- se quejo Bella un poco preocupada

-No te preocupes yo lo pagare el chiste es que podamos bajar de aquí lo antes posible- dije pero antes de que ella dijera nada agregue- no que la este pasando mal pero si estamos abajo podremos hablar mejor ¿no crees?

-Claro-respondió con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada-además aun debo responder una pregunta-diablos esperaba que no lo recordara

-Es verdad-respondí a secas esperando que no lo notara, al parecer no lo hizo porque en ese momento de nuevo nos encontrábamos abajo

-¿Acepta?-Pregunto Bella-¿Sí o No?

-Claro-respondió el hombre mientras la rueda volvía arriba y se paraba en seco

Pensé que no s había tomado el pelo pero cuando mira abajo el hombre tomaba los boletos de varias parejas mientras las subía en la canasta pero cuando desvié mi mirada desee no haberlo hecho porque mi cabeza comenzó a dar vuelta y en mi estomago lo inundaba una sensación bastante conocida y nada agradable

-Edward!-grito Bella un poco asustada al parecer se había dado cuenta-Edward ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto en su voz había desesperación y sonaba asustada me tomo la cara ambas manos- Mírame Edward, mírame-me ordenaba-respira-me dijo de manera calmada

-Tranquila Bells estoy bien gracias

-Dios me pegaste un buen susto… No debiste subir si te mareabas-dijo en un tono entre molesto y preocupado

-Si tienes razón pero ya estoy mejor no te preocupes-para cuando m di cuenta ya estábamos a una canasta de bajar

-Matare a Alice no solo nos deja aquí pretendiendo que nos quedáramos una hora sino que además te puso en riesgo-sonaba bastante molesta

-Tranquila Bella-dije casi en un susurro poniendo mi mano sobre la de ella esperando no me rechazara, al ver que no lo hizo entrelace nuestros dedos pero como los momentos memorables la veces son arruinados esta ves no fue así.

Nos encontrábamos en la base de la rueda listos para descender el controlador abrió la puerta con la meno extendida sobre ella puse los 70 dólares y ayude a Bella a bajar aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-¿Quieres buscar a los demás?-pregunte

-No, recuerda que aun tenemos una conversación pendiente-respondió con una sonrisa y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas no pude evitarlo y sonreí, y aunque aun no estuviera listo para hacerle la ultima pregunta ya encontraría alguna manera de distraerla.

Caminamos cerca de 10 minutos aun con nuestras manos juntas necesitaba distraerla con algo pero nada se me ocurría entonces vi uno de esos juegos en los que ganas peluches o cosas así.

El reto en este era tirar un montón de botes con una pelota no parecía difícil. Sin decir nada camine en esa dirección llevando a Bella conmigo

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto confundida señale la carpa con mi mano libre y seguí caminando

Al llegar junto a ella solté la mano de mi compañera y pedí 3 tiros, lance la primera bola y esta se fue sobre los botes, la segunda y tan solo callo el que se encontraba en lo alto, no había escuchado hablar a Bella pensando que se había ido me gire para verla parada detrás de mi con una sonrisa en su cara

-¿Qué?-pregunte de manera retadora

-Nada-respondió aun riendo

-Bella-dije su nombre en tono amenazador-dime

-No es nada-la mire de manera retadora al parecer lo noto porque su sonrisa se amplio pero continuo- es solo que te ves gracioso cuando te concentras demasiado

-¿Debería tomar eso como un cumplido?-pregunte lo que hizo que riera fuertemente-¿Cuál quieres?-pregunte

-¿Cómo?

-Si ¿Cuál?-repetí mi pregunta pero girándome a los peluches que colgaban

-Vamos no es necesario, además es imposible ganar en esto-se quejo

-¿Cuál Isabella?-pregunte pero ahora incluí su nombre completo esperando se molestara un poco y me diera un reto

-Ese- señalo el oso más grande, sabia que no me desilusionaría solo esperaba no hacerlo yo

Me gire hacia el dueño y me informe sobre como ganarlo. Tan solo debía tirar las botellas de un tiro 2 veces seguidas y era mío, tome mis dos bolas y antes de tirar la primera me gire a ver a Bella quien sonreía divertida sin más me volví hacia mi objetivo y lance la bola haciendo que todos los botes cayeran al suelo

-Sii!-el gritito casi inaudible de Bella me hizo sentir algo tan fuerte que ahora era más grande el sentimiento de querer ganar ese oso.

Sin más tire la ultima bola pero tan solo pude tirar la mitad de la torre, el dueño me extendió un oso que no era tan grande como el que Bella había señalado pero era el que le seguía en tamaño-_Suerte para la próxima me deseo el hombre_

Me sentía desilusionado de mi mismo y con miedo a ver en los ojos de Bella decepción me gire lentamente cuando estuve frente a ella una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara recorrió la corta distancia que nos separaba y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Para ti-dije ofreciéndole el oso después de habernos separado a penas un poco para vernos a la cara-Lo siento

-De que hablas Edward gracias es hermoso, nadie había hecho algo como esto por mí antes- y le creí aunque al mismo tiempo me pareció imposible que cualquier hombre lo hubiera hecho antes.

Le creí porque en su rostro se encontraba una sonrisa y una mirada que seria la de una niña que por fin tiene la muñeca que tanto deseaba, le creí porque en sus ojos había honestidad y un profundo agradecimiento.

Mientras seguíamos caminando Bella bromeaba a costa mía describiendo como me veía cuando me concentraba y después de no haber ganado el oso que ella quería, no la interrumpí durante toda su historia me parecía fascinante verla relatando y riendo cuando algo lo ameritaba. No encontramos a los chicos por ningún lado pero ya era tarde quizá habían decidido cenar algo.

-Ya es bastante tarde quizá los chicos fueron a cenar algo-dije

-Sí tienes razón, pero aun es temprano ¿quieres subir a algún juego o deseas irte?

-¿Que te parece si mejor te invito a cenar imagino que tendrás hambre?

-Y no sabes cuanto-respondió

Entramos a un restaurante de comida italiana y mientras comíamos ambos bromeábamos sobre lo que había sido este día, además de que Bella me contaba algunas de las experiencias con sus amigos además de que conocía más cosas sobre ella como por ejemplo que ella y Alice eran primas y que se habían criado juntas que se consideraban hermanas.

Cuando terminamos de cenar ya era una hora más tarde así que Bella decidió llamar a los chicos para encontrarnos en algún lugar e irnos a casa o mejor dicho a casa de Alice.

-Los chicos ya viene para acá y por cierto dice Alice que ni se te ocurra escabullirte o ira por ti a tu casa-me dijo seria

-Ok , ok ya entendí, esa chica si que es de armas tomar- comente lo que causo que Bella estallara en risas

-Miren quienes están aquí-dijo Emmett un par de tonos más alto-¿Cómo se la pasaron chicos?-pregunto pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Bella

-Calla Em-le reprendió Bella

Me gire para poder verlos a todos que estaban junto a Bella y fue cuando me di cuenta de que Emmett tenia entre sus brazos – o menor dicho su brazo- a la pequeña G como todos la llamaban

-Aww… mi pequeña se quedo dormida debe estar cansadísima-dijo Bella con ternura en su voz, algún día llegaría a ser una gran madre-pero en que diablos pensaba ella aun era muy joven- pero si algún día lo seria

-Chicos será mejor que nos vallamos así la pequeña puede descansar-anuncio Alice

No sabia en que habían llegado los chicos -ya que la feria no estaba tan alejada de mi casa yo había venido caminado – pero unos instantes después obtuve mi respuesta frente a mi estaba el Jeep de Emmett, todos nos acomodamos dentro y ya que Em no podía manejar y llevar a la pequeña Bella la tomo en sus brazos según me dijeron todos ella no dormía a menos que fuera en su cama o en los brazos de Emmett o Bella.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos frente a la casa del jefe Swan todos bajamos del Jeep y caminamos hacia la puerta, nos adentramos a la casa y me lleve una gran sorpresa era más grande de lo que aparentaba. Todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la sala que era iluminada por el televisor y frente a ella estaba el Jefe Swan

-Buenas noches chicos Charlie-dijeron Emmet y Jasper al unisonó

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal su noche?-respondió apagando el televisor y encendiendo la luz se giro y al verme ahí me saludo también-Edward buenas noches

-Buenas noches jefe-dije un poco nervioso

-Tío vamos a ver unas películas y después los chicos dormirán aquí ¿no hay ningún problema verdad?-hablo Alice logrando que Charlie alejara su atención de mí

-Claro que no hay problema, mientras ellos duerman aquí y ustedes arriba

-Gracias Papi-Alice respondió y lo abrazo mientras todos reíamos por lo que dijo

-Perfecto yo voy arriba mañana tengo que madrugar no se desvelen chicos y diviértanse- se despidió no sin antes besar la frente de Alice y la de Bella-pidan pizza Bella sabes donde esta todo

-Si papá. Emmett sube a G a mi habitación ella dormirá conmigo

Durante 20 minutos Bella y Alice arreglaron todo antes de poner la primera película y todos nos sentamos a verla Alice y Jasper en uno de los sillones, Emmet y Rose sobre los cojines y la manta que habían colocado en el piso y Bella y yo en el sillón más grande.

Las películas las habían elegido las chicas lo que quería decir chicos guapos, romance y muchas lágrimas, varias horas después Jasper y Emmet estaban dormidos mientras las chicas se secaban las últimas lágrimas.

-Creo que será mejor irnos a la cama-anuncio Rose mientras se le escapaba un bostezo

-Te apoyo-Alice respondió-¿vas Bella?

-Si las alcanzo en un momento

Las chicas subieron las escaleras mientras que Bella comenzaba a recoger todo

-Déjalo así mañana prometo ayudarte

-No es problema además así podrán dormir cómodos hasta tarde, papá nunca los despierta-ya que no iba a ceder decidí ayudarla para que fuera más rápido, varios minutos después todo se encontraba limpio y en su lugar

-Listo-dijo Bella -ahora si subiré a mi habitación, ya las chicas deben estar dormidas si necesitan algo solo llámenme o suban ¿ok?-me pregunto

-Claro

Bella se dirigió a las escaleras pero antes de que siquiera pisara el primer escalón la tome del brazo y la gire con cuidado para que quedara frente a mí

-¿Qué pasa Ed?

-¿Recuerdas que aun me debes una respuesta?-ella solo asintió- pues ya tengo mi pregunta

-Ok vamos al patio trasero para que no despertemos a los chicos-me guio para salir a el patio trasero que estaba a oscuras tan solo iluminado por los rayos de la luna.

Al mirar a Bella ella se encontraba sentada en medio del patio siendo bañada por la luz lunar y el viento jugaba con su pelo al darse cuenta que la miraba solo sonrió y palmeo el lugar al lado de ella recorrí la distancia que nos separaba y me senté sobre una manta-ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando la puso-durante unos segundos nos gobernó un silencio cómodo

-Y bien contare a tu pregunta ¿Cuál es?

-Umm… Bella sino quieres responder lo entenderé

-Edward pregunta ya veré si respondo o no, pero ya que había prometido que lo haría lo hare

-Ok umm…

-Edward-dijo con reproche y diversión en la voz-si deseas podemos esperar hasta mañana

-No esta bien

-Ok

-Bella lo que yo quería preguntar es si….-aun dudaba de preguntarle lo que tenía en mente y si me rechazaba pero como decía mamá el que no arriesga no gana

-Te escucho

-Lo que te quería preguntar es si tu…si tu ¿saldrías conmigo?-dije rápidamente ella volteo a verme pero no dijo nada.

El tiempo se me hacia eterno y yo tan solo quería que me dijera algo lo que sea aunque me rechazara o aceptara pero que dijera algo, después de varios minutos en los que creí no hablaría y como lo que menos deseaba era presionarla me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta para volver a dentro

-No, Edward espera- me pidió Bella y así lo hice me detuve pero de espaldas a ella hasta que me volvió a llamar-Edward-entonces decidí enfrentarla y su rostro estaba inexpresivo

-Si Bella-la llame y ella recorrió la corta distancia que nos separaba e dijo algo que no me esperaba

-Edward si tu pregunta es ¿quieres ser mi novia? La respuesta es si-dijo y me beso fue un beso tierno pero lleno de sentimientos sin poderlo evitar sonreí en su boca. Sus manos jugaban con mi cabello y yo solo la tome de la cintura mientras duro el beso.

Cuando sus mejillas estaban rosadas, pero era tan lindo verla así que recordaría hacerla sonrojar más a menudo.

-Será mejor que entremos, no quiero que te resfríes-confesé rompiendo el silencio

-Claro-dijo y camino hacia la puerta

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos dentro y ella se disponía a subir las escaleras la tome de la mano y la gire con mucho cuidado

-¿Ya no dices Buenas Noches?

Se sonrojo por mi recriminación-Buenas Noches Edward

-Buenas Noches Bella-dije y me acerque a ella para besarla-Buenas Noches-repetí y la solté para que siguiera su camino.

Subió los primeros escalones aun mirándome y cuando ya estaba por llegar a la planta de arriba su pie se atoro y ella trastabillo cayendo hacia atrás, sabia que estaba bien porque me sonrió pero aun así me asegure

-¿Estas bien?

-Si no te preocupes será mejor que valla a dormir

-Claro-respondí aun mirándola hasta que desapareció de mi vista y solo me quede mirando el vacio

Este día había sido muchas cosas pero lo que siempre recordaría de el es el hecho de que Bella había aceptado ser mi novia y aunque sucedió de una manera poco común me encanto, al parecer las cosas con Bella no serian aburridas y siempre serian especiales, por el simple hecho de que ella era Especial digo ella era:

_Isabella Swan _

Y yo tan solo soy el chico que fue tan tonto como para olvidarla pero que también él que tuvo la suerte de recordarla y de volver conocerla y además ahora de ser su novio.

* * *

**Díganme la verdad ¿les gusto?**

**No lo se aun no estoy de lo mejor aun me duele mucho lo que paso pero quiero que sepan que di lo mejor de mi para este capitulo y si ya nada se interpone esta historia terminara en poco, no se exactamente en cuanto tiempo o cuantos capitulos más de pues pero esta por dar fin :D**

**Un agradecimiento a los que me leen son las mejores; a mi amiga y madrina Robsten tu sabes quien eres.**

**Y también las invito a que lean mis demás historias y que se pasen por **_**La Lealtad de un Amor **_**que es para un contest y la más reciente.**

**Ya saben si desean darme su opinión dejen comentario**


	7. Chapter 7

OK ESTE CAP YA ESTA CORREGIDO VALE LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHEN LA CANICION DE WE'LL BE A DREAM QUE ES HERMOSA Y BUENO SIN MÁS SE LOS DEJO.

* * *

**We´ll be a Dream**

Los días siguientes a que Bella aceptara ser mi novia fueron geniales ya no tenía que pasar más tiempo lejos de ella aunque a veces me ponía un poco celoso el que para ciertas cosas prefiriera a Emmett que a mí, aunque Rosalie me advirtió y me aconsejo que me acostumbrara ya que eso no terminaría jamás, ellos habías sido amigos antes de tener "novios formales" – así se referían a nosotros- y seguirían siendo amigos después de ellos.

Creo que la razón de mi pequeño malestar no era el pensar que podría cambiarme por Emmett ya que ellos nos habían dejado claro que solo eran amigos sino que era al pensar que alguien pudo ver en Bella algo que yo tarde años en aceptar.

-Edward… ¿Edward me estas escuchando?

-Sí

-Enserio a ver ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?-pregunto mi novia un poco molesta

-Ok lo acepto no te escuchaba, es solo que cuando estoy frente a ti me hipnotizas

-JaJa déjate de bromas Edward y mejor ponme atención

-No estoy bromeando Bella-dije mientras con mi mano tomaba su barbilla para obligarla a verme mientras hablaba- todo lo que te digo es verdad nunca lo dudes- ella iba a decir algo pero antes de darle tiempo la bese

-Uy! Lo siento, debí haber tocado-dijo alguien cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió bruscamente

Mi prima Tanya seguía molestando al parecer no entendía el significado de "No me molestes más", a pesar de haberle dejado en claro que Bella y yo éramos novios ella seguía rondándome lo que de cierto modo era un poco incomodo no solo para mí sino para mi novia pero ella como siempre era un Ángel y jamás le dijo nada hasta ahora…

-No no te preocupes Tanya no interrumpes porque tú para nosotros NO Existes—dijo y volvió a besarme pero ahora con más ansiedad

Sabía que esto solo era una manera de demostrarle a Tanya que no la afectaba y que yo era su novio, y debo admitirlo me gustaba cuando se ponía posesiva y celosa. Aunque ella no lo aceptara yo lo sabía ya que comenzaba a comportarse como una niña pequeña.

Cuando escuchamos que la puerta se cerró nos separamos-Wow…eso fue realmente…wow

-Lo siento tanto,-sedisculpo mientras sus mejillas adquirian un color rosado- es solo que esa niña me saca de mis casillas

-Shhss… créeme no eres a la única que le pasa-dije mientras me ponía de pie y le ofrecía mi mano -que te parece si bajamos por un refrigerio toda esta situación me dio hambre

-Claro-acepto mientras tomaba mi mano

Juntos bajamos a la cocina a preparar unos emparedados, cuando llegamos a la cocina Tanya se encontraba ahí y al ver la mirada que mi novia le lanzo salió de ella sin siquiera terminar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Valla, valla creo que de ahora en adelante se termino el acoso de mi prima al parecer le ha quedado claro que yo solo tengo ojos para ti

-Ojala –dijo de manera casi inaudible, a pesar de que la había oído no dije nada

-Ahora sí de que quieres tu emparedado… tenemos emparedado de jamón y emparedado de jamón- ofrecí

-Ummm… no lo sé hay demasiado de donde elegir pero creo que me quedare con el Emparedado de jamón

-Jajaja ok su orden estará lista en un momento- dije de manera formal y con una reverencia

Después de varios minutos de bromas ambos sacamos lo necesario para preparar nuestros bocadillos y entre juegos comenzamos a hacerlo, mientras comíamos escuchamos que de la biblioteca salía más ruido del común así que nos propusimos investigar la razón.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido ambos introdujimos solo la cabeza por la puerta que se encontraba a medio cerrar, cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a mi madre rodeada de libros abiertos y parada de puntillas tratando de alcanzar un libro era tan gracioso verla así.

Teniendo la misma precaución entramos y yo me posicione detrás de mamá mientras tomaba el libro que ella deseaba

-Ey!-dijo en forma de reclamo-Edward, Bella son ustedes-le di el libro y ella lo tomo- me has dado un buen susto hijo – me regaño mientras de manera juguetona me golpeaba el brazo con el libro

-Ouch!... yo esperaba un "Gracias Cariño" – me queje

-"Gracias Cariño" –me dijo- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

-Jajaja...Claro ma y se puede saber ¿Qué haces?

-Estaba limpiando un poco cuando me encontré con unas fotos viejas no recordaba que estuvieran aquí, y me traen tantos recuerdos que me puse a verlas.

-Ahh…

-¿Quieren verlas? Vengan acá- nos llamo

Nos sentamos junto a ella mientras abría los diferentes álbumes y pasaba las páginas. En el primero era de cuando ella y papá eran jóvenes y de cuando se casaron, aunque ella no lo aceptaba yo sabia que lo extrañaba pero cuando intentaba hablar de ella acerca de eso siempre me decía "Pero el ahora esta en un lugar mejor" así que no insistía

-Wow Esme son hermosos yo jamás he logrado tener el orden en un álbum el primero que hice fue un desastre mamá siempre me ayuda por eso

-Jaja ay Bells pues cuando quieras yo puedo ayudarte quizá a hacer uno de Edward y tuyo- mi madre dijo esto y como si ambos estuviéramos conectados nos dirigimos una mirada y una sonrisa

-Si me recuerdan tanto a tu padre y a mí cuando éramos novios-confeso mamá mientras un suspiro se le escapaba-Pero sé que el ahora está en un lugar mejor- no se los dije

-¿Lo extrañas?- le pregunto Bella

-Claro hija, pero dejemos la melancolía a un lado, aquí tengo algo que les gustara cuando Edward te volvió a ver en el autobús me pregunto cientos de veces por sus anuarios de colegio y no sabía donde los había dejado y hasta ahora los encontré

Diablos eso no debió saberlo Bella con mucho cuidado levante la mirada y ella me veía con algo de diversión y de confusión

-Gracias mamá

-Upss..-dijo mientras se colocaba las manos sobre la boca de forma infantil- ¿no debí decirlo? Jaja ya que más da algún día se enteraría

Dicho esto y después de haberme puesto en evidencia frente a mi novia mi madre comenzó a hojear los anuarios creía en busca de los lugares donde estuviéramos nosotros

-Aww… recuerdan el festival del día de las madres cuando tenían 7 años se veían tan tiernos vestidos así, Bella siempre te viste hermosa con ese vestido recuerdo que tu madre decía que cuando bailabas Ballet era de los pocos momentos en los que te surgía el equilibrio…

Mi madre seguí hablando y relatándonos experiencias pero yo ya no la escuchaba mi mente viajo a los momentos que mostraba cada una de las fotos, fue como si reviviera todo como si estuviera presente en todas esas situaciones solo que ahora veía a Bella no había momento en el que no la viera.

Vestida con un tutu rosa y bailando como una profesional, explicando la clase que la profesora le había pedido, caminando por los pasillos, calleándose sobre alguien cada tanto tiempo, en cada momento estaba ella.

Era como una película de nuestra niñez en la que Bella era la protagonista y yo tan solo el narrador. Aunque no recordaba hacer vivido esto ahora parecía que todos estos recuerdos habían estado ahí.

A pesar de ser tan torpe era tierna e inocente era Bella, tan especial como siempre

¿Como había pasado desapercibida ante mí?

FLASHBACK

_-Hola mi nombre es Bella ¿tu debes ser Edward? -me dijo una niña de no más de 8 años ofreciéndome su mano_

_-Hola-respondí-¿te conozco?_

_-No, claro que no solo soy tu compañera de clase desde el año pasado –dijo mientras me daba la espalda bastante molesta y se iba con un rubor cubriendo prácticamente todo su rostro_

FIN FLASHBACK

Cuando era pequeña también se veía adorable si se enojaba y enrojecía

FLASHBACK

_-Mira por donde caminas torpe-le decía una niña pelirroja a quien identifique como Bella, y al mismo tiempo la empujaba lo que hizo que callera al piso_

_Todos se giraron a verla y algunos se burlaron de ella _

_Me acerque y la ayude a ponerse de pie-Ten cuidado pequeña – me refería a ella de esta manera porque era en estatura más baja, la levante y me aleje _

_-Gracias Edward- percibí que decía pero no me gire a comprobarlo_

FIN FLASHBACK

Y así continuaron llegando imágenes a mí, momentos entre Bella y Yo

Tantas veces había interactuado con Bella y ni siquiera recordaba una de ellas. Tantos momentos y ninguno se había grabado en mi memoria como uno importante. De verdad había sido un tonto.

-Ja Ja- alguien se reía en mi oído – siempre fuiste un niño tan pero tan tierno- dijo Bella y me beso la mejilla mientras me abrazaba y me sacaba de mi ensoñación

-Y tú siempre fuiste una niña tan pero tan torpe-dije y me aleje después de liberarme de sus brazos

-Ey eso no es justo- se quejo mientras se sentaba en el sillón, cruzaba los brazos y hacia un puchero- Esme mira a Edward- se quejo de forma infantil

-Edward no seas grosero con Bella-mi madre ya no se encontraba a nuestro lado sino de nuevo frente al librero

-¿Bella me perdonas?- le pregunte a mi novia pero ella solo volteo la cara en muestra de molestia

-¿Bella? ¿Belli? ¿Bells?-

-Déjame Edward

-Pero Bella era solo una broma ¿perdóname pequeña? Además sabes me encanta que seas torpe porque así cada que te caigas o tropieces yo estaré ahí para rescatarte

-¿Enserio?-pregunto volteando la cara y con una expresión de sorpresa

-Por supuesto Princesa

-Ay Ed eres un amor por eso te quiero tanto

-Yo también te quiero tu eres mi vida

Y al parecer no lo dudo porque me abrazo y me beso como si en eso se le fuera la vida, me separe apenas lo suficiente para verle la cara

-¿Qué te parece si regresamos a mi habitación a que me sigas leyendo ese libro?- le propuse y ella solo asintió –Vamos

En el mismo silencio en el que nos habíamos colado en la biblioteca salimos de ella y nos dirigimos a mi habitación. No me había percatado de que Bella llevaba una foto entre sus manos hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto y me la mostro: Ella y yo juntos vestidos como de época al parecer había sido una obra de teatro

-Tu mama me la regalo, recuerdo ese día fue tan divertido trabajar contigo. Pero tú no debes recordarlo- y tenia razón no lo recordaba pero no podía negar algo…

-Desde pequeña has sido hermosa _Mi Bella_

Y como si con eso la conversación se viera concluida ella tomo el libro que leíamos y lo continúo leyendo para mí aunque más que deleitarme con la lectura me deleitaba con su hermosa voz.

El día termino y aunque no quería tuve que llevarla a casa y mientras conducía recordaba aquellas imágenes en las que estaba Bella y pensaba que ahora mi pasado no estaba vacio con lo que se refería a ella sino todo lo contrario estaba lleno de momentos hermosos tan hermosos como ella.

Lo gracioso de la historia era que de haber sido la chica que no recordaba ahora ella era la chica de mi vida o mejor dicho ahora ella _**era mi vida.**_

_**

* * *

**_

…_**..FIN?**_

SI AHORA SI ES EL FIN ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y TAN SOLO SIGUE UN PEQUEÑO EPILOGO.

QUE LES PUEDO DECIR A LAS QUE ME SIGUIERON GRACIAS POR TODO DE VERDAD SIN USTEDES QUIZA NO HUBIERA CONTINUADO LA HISTORIA YA TENGO VARIAS MÁS ASÍ QUE EN POCO TIEMPO LES SUBO OTRA ES SOLO QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD APENAS ME DA TREGUA.

BESOS DE NUEVO GRACIAS

LEX


	8. Epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

-Edward ¿Qué haces? Me voy a caer- se quejaba mi novia mientras la guiaba ya que le había cubierto los ojos y así evitar que descubriera mi sorpresa

-Bella ¿Confías en mí?

-Sabes que si, eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo

-Entonces no te preocupes, prometo que no te dejare caer-le dije mientras le besaba su hombro

Era tan hermosa, siempre me preguntare y recriminare el no haberlo percibido antes pero ahora ella llevaba un vestido azul de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, su cabello suelto siempre me había gustado ella era todo lo que cualquier hombre buscaría en una chica y por extraño que parezca ella me había escogido a mi dándome así una gran alegría

-Ouch!-escuche quejarse a mi princesa por estar divagando no me había dado cuenta y ella se había golpeado-Edward sigues ahí

-Si lo siento amor no vi eso ¿te lastimaste?

-No solo fue un golpecito ¿Ya casi llegamos?

-Si… de hecho hemos llegado

Le descubrí los ojos para que pudiera apreciar lo que le había preparado me encontraba nervioso quería saber que le parecía, aunque Emmett había dicho que le encantaría no lo creería hasta que ella me lo confirmara

FASHBACK

_-Hola - saludamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo a Alice y a Jasper cuando llegamos al instituto _

_Caminábamos tomados de la mano aunque mi deleite real era en de tenerla junto a mí duro poco ya que en cuanto Emmett y Rose llegaron ella se soltó de mi y corrió a los brazos de su amigo, yo solo pude sonreír al ver el tan esperado reencuentro ya que él y su novia se habían ido de fin de semana –el que se alargo toda la semana- y ella decía extrañarlo mucho._

_Para darles un poco de espacio yo avance a abrazar a Rose - ambos nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos- ella me devolvió el abrazo_

_-Hola Eddi ¿Cómo va todo?_

_-Bien, feliz de su regreso Bella ha estado muy triste por no haber visto a Em durante 3 días _

_-Ya lo creo, Emmett también estuvo un poco sentimental_

_-¡Mentira!-escuchamos que el grandulón replicaba_

_-¿Eso es verdad Em? ¿Me extrañaste?- le pregunto Bella con gran esperanza. Cuando se trataba de su amigo ella parecía una pequeña totalmente encantada con su HERMANO MAYOR_

_-Claro que te extrañe nena ¿Cómo no extrañarte?-le respondió este y mi novia se volvió a lanzar a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_La campana sonó e irremediablemente las chicas – que tenían clase juntas- se fueron, mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a gimnasia nos cambiamos de ropa rápidamente y entramos al Gimnasio la rutina era la de siempre así que comenzamos a correr_

_-¿Qué tal el fin de semana Em?-pregunto Jasper_

_-De maravilla Rose y yo nos divertimos como dos niños pequeños_

_-Querrás decir que ella se divirtió como pequeña-le respondió Jasper _

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto mi confundido amigo_

_-Porque tú siempre te comportas como un niño pequeño-dijo entre risas Jasper y antes de que Emmett pudiera decir nada echo a correo más rápido dejándonos atrás_

_-¡Idiota!-Grito Em al fugitivo para después dirigir su atención a mí-Wow ya un mes, que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no crees Ed?_

_-¿Ah?¿De que hablas?_

_-No- lo- puedo- creer, Don Perfecto lo olvido_

_- ¿olvidar? ¿Qué se supone que he olvidado?, y no soy perfecto-me queje_

_-¿Es enserio Edward?- no le respondí solo me detuve y lo mire fijamente al ver que no lo seguía también se detuvo y me miro-Wow, es enserio-dijo antes de soltarse a reír_

_-Emmett de verdad no se de que hablas podrías aclararlo en vez de reírte_

_-Tu y Bella cumplen un mes de novios el Viernes. Y noticia de última hora HOY es VIERNES_

_-¡¿Qué?_

_-De verdad lo olvidaste. Es sorprenderte y ¿qué harás? No tengo mucha experiencia con eso de los primeros meses de novios, digo lo romántico, además con Rose no fue tan difícil el cumplir un mes ya sabes ella y yo…_

_-Emmett- lo interrumpí, en estos momentos no estaba de muy buen humor para escuchar sus delirios_

_-Ok lo siento, conozco a Bella y te puedo asegurar que con la prima que tiene -que hizo fiesta hasta cuando Bella perdió su primer diente- ella ya tiene algo preparado o algún regalo para conmemorar el mes aunque estoy seguro que si le dices que lo haz olvidado te perdonara_

_-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Es nuestro primer aniversario y lo he olvidado soy un idiota, tengo que comprarle algo, o cocinarle, o llevarla a algún restaurant, o…- no pude terminar la idea porque Emmett me cubrió la boca que no entendía que estaba en pánico_

_-Para tu carro Romeo, Bella no es de esas chicas a las que con comprarle algo o llevarla a algún lugar esta feliz_

_-Tienes razón pero es que no tengo tiempo para prepara algo_

_-Tengo una idea, vamos-dijo mientras caminaba a la salida del gimnasio y yo lo seguí_

_-¿Y las clases?_

_-¿Qué tienen?_

_-¿No entraremos?_

_-Eddi-me llamo mientras me tomaba de los hombros como si fuera a explicarme la cosa más complicada del mundo-a menos que quieras que Bella y en especias las chicas te maten por haber olvidado que hoy cumplían un mes de novios, creo que vale la pena faltar a unas cuantas clases ¿no crees? Además es por una buena causa-termino y siguió caminando_

_Después de pensarlo unos segundos me di cuenta de que tenía razón y lo seguí fuera del gimnasio_

_Aunque quizá el escuchar los consejos de Emmett no era lo mejor el conocía mejor que nadie a Bella así que ¿Qué podría perder?_

_Después de varias horas me alegre por haber escuchado a Emmet ya que la habitación en la que preparamos todo estaba espectacular_

_-¿Estas seguro de que esto le va a gustar?-a pesar de que todo era hermoso no podía evitar preguntarlo, entiéndanme estaba nervioso_

_-Si, Edward ya te lo he dicho más de 20 veces_

FIN FLASHBACK

-Wow…Edward esto es- es…wow

_¿Wow? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Le había gustado o no?_

-¿Te gusto?-pregunte pero no me contesto

-¿Si me gusto?-pregunto después de unos minutos- No, no me gusto, Me encanto, es maravilloso amor ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Con Mucho Amor- le dije al oído ya que ella se encontraba de espaldas viendo lo que le había preparado, a fin de cuentas Emmett había tenido razón

La pared del fondo de la biblioteca estaba estaba adornada con fotos nuestras y leyendas como_ "Te Amo", "Bella y Edward", "Gracias por un mes juntos" _y muchas más además en el centro de la biblioteca había una pequeña mesa con dos lugares.

Toda la habitación estaba iluminada por velas y por todo el piso había rosas.

Me pregunte si no era demasiado para tan solo un mes juntos pero es que para mi había sido un mes tan especial que aun era poco.

-Edward es hermoso-dijo Bella y tomándome por sorpresa se arrojo a mis brazos y me beso en los labios, tarde en responder el beso pero pocos segundos después lo hice-Gracias-beso -Gracias-beso-Gracias

-De nada princesa te mereces esto y más

Mi madre se había llevado a mi prima de la casa y como mis tíos estaban de viaje teníamos la casa para nosotros solos.

No piensen mal tan solo quería estar con Bella y disfrutar de esta velada juntos.

Después de terminar de cenar y haber hablado un rato sobre cosas triviales, nos acomodamos en el sillón donde continuamos hablando de nada sobresaliente.

Sobre el piso coloque una manta y varios cojines nos recostamos ahí mientras veíamos la película favorita de Bella -A Walk to Remember- era una buena película con la que mi novia derramaba lágrimas.

La película estaba por terminar y fue entonces cuando él le pide a ella que se casen que voltee mi vista a mi Bella, para darme cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida y olvidándome de la película solo la observe a ella y recordé todo lo que había pasado en este corto mes.

Realmente no sabía si pasaría el resto de mi vida junto se que aun éramos muy jóvenes para decirlo, pero sin importar esto solo disfrutaría el tiempo que pasaría a su lado como si fuera el ultimo, y estaba seguro que si esto se terminara mañana sería feliz al saber que pude compartir un momento de mi vida con Bella, aunque si soy sincero esperaba disfrutar de esta relación por mucho más tiempo en compañia de esta mujer que había cambiado mi mundo y que ahora** tenia mi corazón.**

**

* * *

**

Wow bueno es dificil, triste y además feliz el terminar un ciclo, el de esta historia llego a su fin y hoy tan solo queda agradecerles a las que me leyeron y dios de verdad miles de gracias a los que me ayudaron a que mi trabajo mejorara.

Sin más que decir GRACIAS de nuevo y esperosigan mis demás historias.

saludos y un beso

Alex


End file.
